When Your Life Ends, Start Again
by whaleshark
Summary: While on his 3 year trip with Jiraiya, Naruto learned to harness the sage powers. It wasn't enough it seems. Follow Naruto in his adventure to the top in an entire new world. BleachOver Narutox?
1. Discovery

Naruto is wearing the gear from after his training with the toad sages minus the big scroll on his back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sat up as he felt rain beginning to fall around him.

"Where am I?" he wheezed

Grraahh.

His eyes felt heavy as he strained to open them. His body ached as he sat up.

"That bastard Sasuke, where is he?" Naruto struggled to his feet and looked around him.

The clearing he sat in was a total wasteland, no trees for half a mile around them, the grass burnt off and the clouds parted. Naruto spotted Sasuke limping away from him clutching his arm. He only made it two steps before he fell to his knees, stumbling as if his body wasn't listening.

"Come here you bastard!" Naruto said as he started to run towards Sasuke only to be stopped by a dead weight on his chest. Naruto fell into a heap of limbs.

After recovering from the crash landing he saw some silver shape attacked to his chest with a chain hanging from it.

"What the hell is this? What did you do Sasuke!" Naruto was seething as he tried to remove the object.

"3 years of training with ero-sennin, learning everything he knew and now I die by your hands!" Naruto screamed and yelled as he tried to yank the chain loose with no avail.

He turned to see where the other end of the chain went to and found something he wouldn't expect.

There lay his dead body with a hole right through where his heart would have been. He rushed over and shook his body with no effect.

"I'm……dead?" he asked to anyone who would hear him. He looked back to Sasuke to see Karin land next to him.

**Appears so Kit**

"Kyuubi? You're still here?" Naruto asked with a sniffle

**Yea, still trapped behind this infernal seal. Looks like your stuck with me for some more.**

"Well, its better than no one" Naruto said. During his trip with Jiraiya Naruto had learned to talk with Kyuubi, and now they could communicate and Kyuubi was in touch with Naruto's senses. Naruto closed his eyes as he sobbed silently.

**Kit open up, look to the east.**

Naruto snapped his head in that direction, now completely aware of everything around him.

He saw Karin helping Sasuke stand while Suigetsu and Juugo stood over them.

"What exactly am I looking at fox?" Naruto asked with distaste

**You should sense him by now**

Naruto continued to look where the Kyuubi said. He learned long ago that Kyuubi's senses were easily five times stronger than his.

Naruto smiled as Jiraiya walked into the clearing with a sad frown on his face.

Juugo and Suigetsu took up stances protectively.

"Snake ends here" was the old man's only words.

Suigetsu scoffed at his remark and charged Jiraiya only to be met with a rasengan to the chest forcing him to turn into his water form and recover.

Juugo enlarged his fist to pound Jiraiya with but was stopped by a second appearance.

"I thought I told you to wait for me"

"Getting a little slow are we?"

"Hmph" Tsunade turned and proceeded to take care of Juugo

"You won't come near Sasuke" Karin said confidently. She was met with a rasengan to the chest as well, killing her.

"That move won't work on me anymore" the newly formed Suigetsu said as he swung Zabuza's sword towards him in a wild charge.

**Summoning Jutsu**

Jiraiya now stood above the massive Gamabunta. Who looked down at the sword that had pierced his skin.

"I need some oil to finish him, made of water"

Bunta spew forth like a river and Jiraiya ignited it, destroying the waterman in a raging inferno. Bunta saw the motionless Naruto and discovered why he had been summoned.

**I guess the brat didn't make it? **Bunta spoke as he summoned Kichi, Tatsu and Ma and Pa.

The gathered force now stood over Sasuke.

Naruto felt an enormous weight upon him, causing him to stumble. He felt some kind of energy heading towards him. A frantic Naruto looked to the sky to see a rift opening up. A huge figure with a long nose and a white mask reached through.

Naruto saw the creature look to him with a deafening wail. A large red ball started to form near its mouth.

"Ok, now what the hell is that?" Naruto screamed

"Kyuubi!"

The Menos released the Cero at Naruto who dodged to the right but was caught in the edge of the blast because of the chain.

"Blasted thing" Naruto said as he began to pull at the chain once more finally removing it from his body. Now a long chain was connected to his chest.

"MmMmM this one looks tasty" a new smaller creature said as it approached. Similar to a turtle in shape with a solid white mask.

Tsunade stood up from ripping both of sasuke's arms off, leaving him to bleed to death. She jumped to atop Bunta's head with Jiraiya as they all headed back to Konoha with Naruto in his arms.

"Damn it Kyuubi, help me here" Naruto yelled in his mind as he dodged a strike from one of the smaller hollows as the Menos just watched. The chain was causing his movements to falter tremendously.

"Kyuubi!!!"

"Damn it all to Hell" Naruto said as he jumped over another hollow. The hollow grabbed the chain and with a massive tug brought Naruto back to the ground.

"Ok since dodging isn't working, let's fight back" Naruto said aloud as he jumped to the creature's face and landed a punch right into the center of its mask. The hollow released its hold on the chain and stumbled backwards. The mask cracked once before shattering into many pieces causing the hollow to vanish.

"Well that works, little hard on the hand though" Naruto looked around him to see that there were many more of these pesky creatures staring at him. He took off to the nearest one and ducked under its swipe. He moved under its guard and delivered an uppercut to the mask of one looking like some kind of bird. Naruto watched as the creature faded out of existence.

"Damn It, I think I broke my hand!" Naruto cursed as he held his throbbing hand. The small creatures beginning to creep near him

_**Let us help you**_

"Who's there, Fox this isn't the time for games"

The menos took a step forward having enough of the petty soul evading them, another Cero charging.

"Well shit!" Naruto said. The menos released the Cero right at Naruto.

Naruto found himself in a familiar place. But soon wondered how he arrived back home. He turned and looked over the village from atop his father's head. (Jiraiya told him about his parents)

"This was always my favorite place" he said to himself

_**That is why we are here**_

Naruto whirled around to see the most beautiful women he had ever laid eyes on. A women wearing white robes stood in front of him. She wore a silver Viking helm on her head that seemed a size to big for her as she pushed it back into position. On the helm were two small horns sprouting from the left and right, about 3 inches long. From under the helm sprouted long dark blue hair that reached below her shoulders. On the chest of the robes was a red cross that extended to the sides of her chest. But what gained Naruto's attention were the 10 glowing white appendages that sprouted from either shoulder. They floated slightly but Naruto noticed they took the shape of wings.

"Are you an angel?" Naruto asked as he gazed at her beauty

_**Hm hm** _the women giggled

**_I am your Zanpakutou, however you are not yet ready to hear my name_.**

Naruto sported a dumbstruck face as he looked at the women in front of him.

**And even though you already know mine, you must wait until you can hear hers.** An old looking man with red hair in black robes said from beside Naruto. He had a red beard that extended a few inches from his chin. He rested his hands on a wooden cane that had a T shape at the top. From his right shoulder to the left side of his waist ran a red sash that also wrapped around his waist as a belt. Behind him waved 9 red-orange tails. On his shoulders were two pure black shoulder guards and black bracers on his forearms.

"Kyuubi?" Naruto asked and the man nodded

"Ok, what's going on?" Naruto said as he looked at the two beings in front of him.

**Apparently, she is your fighting spirit, and since I am sealed within you, so am I.**

"Ok but what does that mean?"

_**It means we are part of your soul**_

**Just open your damn eyes and you'll see** Kyuubi forced Naruto back to the real world after grumbling about stupid humans.

Naruto found himself staring at the cero beam coming for him. He rolled to the right as the beam destroyed more of the land where he once stood. The menos roaring in anger.

Naruto looked down to his right hand to see a katana in it. He was marveled by it. The blade a deep red, the same as the man's hair and 9 long tassels sprouting from the hilt. Part of the guard was a deep blue the same as the women's hair color. It depicted the yin and yang symbol as the guard, but with one being the same red and the other the same blue. The handle was the same blue with gold laced around it.

**Shinjite** Naruto formed the name of his sword slowly as he felt it pulse.

"Well let's see how you do" Naruto said as he charged the menos. He arrived at its base and swung hard, expecting resistance. The blade slid right through it as if it were swung through air. Naruto smirked as he saw this but frowned at something new. Two more giant rifts had opened and more menos were clambering through.

Naruto started to sprint around killing off any of the smaller hollows that got close enough. He had figured that he had downed at least 30 of them. Naruto looked up to see that the menos had encircled him with their huge bodies.

"Damn it" Naruto screamed aloud. "Why is it always me?" Naruto stood looking to the skies as the menos stood around him in a circle. Naruto felt as if pure evil was circling him.

"Always you? Always you for what?" a small girl with bubblegum pink hair asked from atop Naruto's head.

"Wha.. Hey you got to get out of here, you'll get killed!" Naruto screamed but the girl just smiled back

"Don't worry Ken-chan will take care of them" the girl said as she pointed behind him.

Naruto turned to see a huge man standing well over six feet. Probably more. His hair was spiked and an eye patch covering his right eye. "Heh, most hollows I've ever seen come after one soul." The huge man stated

He then jumped off and proceeded to slice all the Menos to nothing, causing the rest of the hollows to flee.

"Hahahah, that was a great fight" the giant said as he walked towards the two smaller people.

"Zaraki Kenpachi, captain of the 11th division at your service" the man said as he rested his sword on his shoulder.

"Yachiru Kusajishi vice captain of the 11th division" the girl said from Kenpachi's other shoulder. Naruto just looked at the girl, barely noticing her move.

"Umm, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, dead guy" Naruto said laughing at his own little joke.

The man smiled. Naruto's sense told him to guard and he listened to them as the giant of a man was had swung down at him. After a few second he released the attack.

"What the hell was that for?" Naruto demanded

"I must say I am impressed, I've never seen a soul with their Zanpakutou before even reaching soul society"

"Umm, what?"

"It would be your heaven"

"And there are very few people who can block one of ken-chan's strikes" Yachiru said from above his shoulder. Kenpachi just smiled.

"Since you got your sword you can come with us then" Kenpachi sliced the air and a smaller rift opened this time and he walked through motioning for Naruto to follow.

Naruto looked at his Zanpakutou and felt it give a small pulse reassuring Naruto. He took one last look behind him before walking through.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto exited the portal and found that he was now in a city of white.

"Wow it's beautiful" Naruto said as he gazed around taking it all in.

"Heh, come on everyone wants to see you" Kenpachi said as he started to walk towards the larger buildings.

Naruto followed still looking around. "Who are we going to see?"

"The other captains" Kenpachi stated

"YAY I wonder if Yama has any sweets for me" Yachiru squealed as they began walking. Naruto was lost in his thoughts as he took in the new area, his mind analyzing everything. Suddenly a question hit him.

"Hey Kenpachi?"

"Yea?"

"Is there anyone else from my world here, none of these people carry themselves like ninja"

"You're right, your world usually takes care of itself, and doesn't need our help, and in fact you are the second person to ever come from your world"

"Second wow that's not a lot"

"The other was an old man just like Captain yama that always gives me sweets too" Yachiru exclaimed

"Think I can see him sometime?" Naruto asked

"Yea in fact he's probably at the meeting now, he's the vice captain of the 1st under Yamamoto"

"Who?"

"Ahh you'll see we're here" Kenpachi said as he pushed open two large doors and walked over to take his spot among the people. Yachiru motioned for him to walk forward.

Naruto walked forward slowly. He saw an old man with a long white beard seated in front of him with his arms resting on a cane.

"Good work Kenpachi" the man stated gaining a grunt from the giant. "Naruto, welcome to Soul society"

"Umm Hiya" and gave a light wave as the other people stared at him.

Yamamoto chuckled softly. "It seems that you were destined to come here to become a shinigami"

"Whoa a what?"

"Like us silly" Yachiru said as she sat on Kenpachi's shoulder. Naruto mouthed an O

"What exactly do I have to do?"

"You will be a shinigami and help carry souls onto the next life, just as Kenpachi and Yachiru did to you."

"That doesn't seem to bad

"So Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, would you like to become a shinigami?"

"I guess I could"

"Very well, we shall enroll you at the academy, I think you will be able to catch up to the first years." Yamamoto said

"If I may General, this kid is strong enough to skip the academy all together" Kenpachi stated. "He could join my squad and I would have him up to seated officer strength in a week. The other captains knew of Kenpachi's tremendous fighting style, but couldn't imagine this boy in front of them becoming a seated officer in a week.

"You want us to believe that this child is strong enough to skip learning the basics of being a shinigami." Byakuya said emotionless.

"Yea, the damn kid took care of all the hollows, except for the menos."

Naruto just smiled as he felt the stares of everyone on him.

"I would like to test him then" Toushiro said as he eyed the boy a little taller than him.

Naruto turned to look at the outspoken individual. A kid about his height maybe a little shorter. Naruto never even met the kid and he wants to start something with him. Naruto didn't like his attitude at all.

"Ooo, Whitey wants to fight him" Yachiru exclaimed from in front of Toushiro soundling like an announcer.

"Yes I would like to"

"Ok, but I think that Naruto is going to win."

"That is your opinion" he replied to the girl

Yamamoto closed his eyes. "Very well then, let us take this outside" he said as he got up followed by his vice captain and the rest of the captains.

"Hey old man Yamamotooooo, do you have any sweets for me?" Yachiru asked walking step by step next to the old general.

"As always" Yamamoto handed her a little bag of candy.

"YAY. Thank you general sir." She said with a mock salute before bouncing away." Ken-Chan look at what I got!!!!"

Naruto felt the stare of the white haired kid looking at him.

_Man what's his problem, don't even know him and he's mad at me_

You had better win kit

"_Kyuubi, bout time you woke up, I was getting lonely_" Naruto said in his head mocking the demon.

**Well you know any fight gets me awake**

"Heheheh"

Naruto found himself on a square courtyard with the captains lined up to the side and the white haired kid across from him drawing his sword.

"Um, any rules?" Naruto asked

"None" Toushiro said as he disappeared

"Ahh" Naruto held his sword behind him blocking the strike. "Thanks for saying go"

Naruto pushed him back and began a wild group of slashes that were all blocked or dodged. The captains noticed could tell that Naruto had no skill with this type of sword before. His attacks were all off, his style looked like that of a smaller sword, perhaps a dagger. What caught their attention was that Naruto was very agile, and quick on his feet. He moved a little differently from shinigami, but just as fast.

"It seems he has decent skill with a sword, but I still believe he should go the academy," Aizen stated

"You will see that this boy is the most surprising fighter you will ever see, give him a chance"

"Are you sure Sarutobi?" Soi Fon asked to the man who wore a strange looking hat covering his face

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto blocked a strike and rolled to the side, getting fed up with how this was turning out. He could tell that the other guy was going easy on him. Toushiro jumped up sword raised above his head for a downward strike. Naruto decided to try a new tactic. He parried the strike and reached out and grabbed the side of Toushiro's robe and yanked him towards him. Naruto smashed the hilt of his sword into his face before Toushiro escaped earning a gasp of surprise from most of the captains.

He stepped back with his nose bleeding.

"Well looks like I get the first real hit"

"No more holding back" was the reply

Toushiro appeared in front of Naruto and cut him across his torso leaving a gash. Naruto attempted to grab him again but missed as Toushiro flash stepped behind him and gave him a diagonal cut across his back. He came in again from the front and sliced horizontally. Naruto grabbed Toushiro's hand on his sword and attempted to kick him in the head. Toushiro ducked and tried to pull away but Naruto's grip was strong. Toushiro considered his options as Naruto sword moves to impale him.

**Sit upon the frozen Heavens: Hyourinmaru!**

Naruto was thrown back with some force and landed on his butt next to where he dropped his sword. He watched in awe as a dragon made of ice erupted from Toushiro's sword and hovered above him. Naruto gulped as jumped to the side and headed for Toushiro. He attacked with a diagonal slash, which was blocked by the captain. Toushiro smirked as the dragon crashed into Naruto freezing him with a smirk on his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I thought you would do better than that**

"Sheesh I'm trying you know. Not everyday that some punk whips out a dragon from no where!" Naruto yelled as he looked around his transformed mindscape.

_**Yes we know, you cannot be this opponent right now**_

"Thanks for the encouragement"

**What she means is you are ready to her hear her name kit**

Naruto smiled and turned to the women to see she and Kyuubi were smiling back

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A white light emitted through the frozen chunk of ice.

**Sing to the Heavens: ********Shugotenshi**

The ice erupted and spewed forth, freeing Naruto. His Katana now gone. In its place was large round shield, deep blue in color with a white cross in the center. The blue of the shield seemed to rotate slowly around the center at a constant pace. The light reflected off it and Naruto saw the edge of the shield was in fact a blade.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I see you were correct Sarutobi, never before have I seen such an odd Zanpakutou"

"Hmm I have a hunch that he is not done yet," Sarutobi said grinning

Yamamoto raised an eyebrow

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Toushiro sent his dragon again. Naruto heard a voice in his head telling him what to do.

He jumped back and kneeled down with his shield covering most of his body save for the very bottom of his feet. The cross on the shield glowed white and pulsed. A wall of water rose up. The dragon smashed into the wall of water and froze it.

"I expected more" Toushiro said as he started to walk away. His sense told him to duck and fast. Naruto's shield sailed over his head catching a few pieces of hair. Toushiro turned around to see Naruto charging with his shield back in his hands.

He sliced at the shield and Naruto tilted the shield to the side and Toushiro's blade slid off. Naruto spun in the same motion and grabbed his arm with his left hand. He continued to turn with the edge of his shield ripping into Toushiro's arm.

"Don't worry punk, this is only half of my shikai, apparently" Naruto bragged as the kid took a confused look at him, along with the other captains.

Toushiro flash stepped behind Naruto again who ducked under his attack. Toushiro crouched low and swept Naruto's feet out from under him. Naruto placed a hand on the ground and flipped high into the air. This was exactly what Toushiro hoped for as Hyourinmaru descended from the skies and froze Naruto in a pillar of ice.

The captains were shocked by the boy's performance. He was keeping up with a captain using his shikai. Toushiro panted slightly from the battle, as did Naruto.

A thin visible pulse of energy went forth from the frozen ice. Sarutobi being the only one who recognized **it smiled even more.**

"Now you will see the extent of his powers I presume" Sarutobi said to the captains.

The ice began to crack and Naruto's spirit pressure rose 10 fold. Kenpachi was just grinning like a madman as the pressure matched some 3rd seats in strength.

******Roar down through Hell: Kyuubi!!**

The ice melted off of Naruto who now stood with his shield in the left hand and a short sword in the other. The handle shone white again bearing the 9 red tassels. The blade about 2 foot long shone red with Kyuubi's energy radiating off the blade in a fire like manner.

"Finally. This is something I can use." Naruto twirled the sword and gave it a few practice swings. He liked the fell more than the large katana.

"Ready for round two?" Naruto asked disappearing.

Toushiro jumped to the left and sending his dragon back at him. Naruto raised his sword at the dragon. Flame danced around the blade in a swirling manner before shooting towards the dragon and covering in it flames, melting it out of existence.

The young captain stared in awe as his dragon was destroyed, as did the rest of the captains. Naruto ignored the stares and continued his attack.

Toushiro slashed down and Naruto let the blade slide off his shield as he spun to the left and cut through the sleeve of Toushiro's robe singing it. Each of Naruto's swings left dancing flames in its wake for a second before dieing out. They continued in a dancing matter with Naruto having a slight advantage because of his shield having a blade as well. They continued on for a few more minutes with Naruto utilizing his shield and sword to the fullest extent, his body and mind already knowing what to do.

"Done yet?" Naruto asked

"I could continue, and release the second stage of my Zanpakutou" but you would not stand a chance. That would be overkill"

"Bring it on I could take it, you should just be lucky I don't have my chakra, then you would be in real trouble" Naruto said growling back.

Yamamoto tapped his cane against the ground gaining everyone's attention.

"I believe that Naruto-kun has proven his skill. It seems sufficient that he does not need to go to the academy, especially with the release of his shikai. Therefore we have the matter of figuring what division he belongs in."

"I want him General, he would be a great strength, and I know he could get even stronger." Kenpachi said just as Yama finished

"I would also like the boy under my wing. Kenpachi didn't you say the 11th doesn't use anything but swords." Soi Fon said glaring at Kenpachi.

"In his case I would make an exception"

Soi Fong looked to Naruto with a smirk. He just smiled back lightly.

"With his previous life, I believe he would be vice captain in no time"

"Your point?"

"He would never make vice captain in your division."

"I would say that he could give Ikkaku a run for his money. Hell Naruto could beat your vice captain now" Kenpachi yelled back.

"I believe that he would progress further under me"

"To be in that group of weaklings, I think not" Kenpachi stated and crossed his arms.

After stating their causes everyone turned to Yamamoto. His eyes already closed in thought. He turned to his vice captain " What is your opinion?"

The man thought for a moment. "The boy would do well in either division, especially if what his cloak suggests. The captains turned their heads to notice the orange cloak hanging from his shoulders.

"I would say placing him in either division would work, but have him train under the other."

"Please General Yama" Yachiru said as she bounced to Naruto's shoulder. "Can I keep him"?

Yamamoto chuckled at the girl's antics "Very well then Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki shall be placed in the 11th division but shall train with the second. Is that acceptable Soi Fon?"

"Yes, even better than I had hoped for. I'm sure Kenpachi won't mind the extra work"

Kenpachi's smile grew to cover his face. "For once I wouldn't mind"

"Yay you're with us" Yachiru exclaimed as she tugged on Naruto's hair as he smiled up at the girl.

"Then this meeting is adjourned" Yamamoto said as he began to walk back to the first division. The other captains returning to their respective headquarters.

"Alright let's go kid, you'll be living with us. You had better start training, I'll give you a month before you fight me." Kenpachi said as he led the kid away grinning.

"Yes captain" Naruto said as his weapons returned to a katana form and placed it at his waist.

"If I may for a moment Kenpachi?"

"Sure thing vice captain, Yachiru want to wait and show him the way?" Kenpachi gave as more of an order as he walked away.

"Ok ken-chan" the small girl yelled from atop Naruto's shoulders.

"Um, hello vice-captain sir" Naruto said

"I am amazed Naruto-kun, that is the first time you have shown me respect in all the years I have known you"

"Um do I know you?" Naruto was utterly confused

"Remember how we said you were the second to come from your world, well he is the first" Yachiru said as the man withdrew a piece of candy from his robes to give to her.

"I am surprised you did not recognize my voice, although it has been a few years I would suspect" the man removed his hat, which Naruto now recognized as the Hokage's hat.

"Gramps!!!" Naruto said as he swarmed the man with a hug. Yachiru falling off his shoulders but landing on her feet gracefully.

"Not my fault Tsunade never wore the damn hat." Naruto grumbled

"Heheh my have I missed you Naruto" Sarutobi said as he returned the hug.

"How, I…But…..O whatever" Naruto said with tears running down his face.

"So what has happened while I was away? I see you wear a cloak from the toad sages?"

"Yea, ero-sennin took me away for a couple years training and we went to see Ma and Pa and the rest of the toads." Naruto continued with the story as Yachiru led them to the 11th division.


	2. Findings

Naruto rolled over in his bed to look out the window. He saw that it was sunny out and sat up and yawned.

"This is going to be an interesting new life" Naruto said to no one in particular.

"Hey Narutooooo" a girls voice chimed from the other side of the door

"Morning Yachiru-chan" Naruto called back

Yachiru appeared in front of Naruto causing him to fall back on the bed. "Time to get up sleepy head"

"I am up" he mumbled from the bed

"Then why are you still in bed?" she asked innocently

"Cause you scared me, moving so fast like that" Naruto admitted as he got up out of bed and grabbed his shirt, cloak and sword.

"Ok, let's go, ken-chan is already at breakfast with Ikkaku and Yumchika" Yachiru said as she pulled him forward and out the door. Naruto chuckled before catching up to speed with Yachiru.

"Here, sit here" Yachiru exclaimed and pushed Naruto in a seat next to Ikkaku. Yachiru ran around Yumchika to sit next to Kenpachi.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it" Ikkaku whispered as he drank some coffee.

"Hehe, thanks, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki" Naruto said and extended his hand to Ikkaku.

"Ikkaku Madarame 3rd seat"

"Yumchika Ayasegawa 5th seat" he introduiced himself with a wave

"Hi nice to meet you"

"So anything to do today captain?" Ikkaku asked hoping for something exciting

Kenpachi sighed "Nothing, Yamamoto said there isn't anything special for us to do, but I guess we could start training Naruto here" Naruto just smiled

"He's not very good with such a big sword, he said he was used to smaller ones, what did you say they were Naruto kudad, kabab, kudoo, kuvai"

"kunai" Naruto corrected

"Yea he said they were good with them, and he could throw them and cut things and……

Everyone had drowned out Yachiru at this point. "So you ready Naruto?" Kenpachi asked as he got up followed by the rest of them. Yachiru jumping to sit on Naruto's shoulders causing him to stumble before righting himself.

"Ok let's go Narutoooo"

"Ow, my ears"

"Hey at least you don't have a nickname yet" Ikkaku added thinking of his.

After making it to the out courtyard and seeing it empty Narto asked a question.

"How come there aren't many people here? How many people are in the 11th division?"

"About the same as the other divisions, but most of us tend to sleep late cause they got guard duty at night so they still in bed" Yumchika said

"Alright Naruto show us your moves" Kenpachi ordered. Yachiru jumped off his shoulders and stood next to Kenpachi.

"Umm, what?"

"Ikkaku"

Ikkaku jumped over Naruto's head and unsheated his sword. He held the sheath in the other hand. He swung horizontally and followed up with the sheath. A diagonal slash with his word followed by a half turn with a vertical slash from the sheath. Ikkaku contined for another minute showcasing all his favorite attacks. Naruto stood dumbfounded.

"Um, yea I don't really have any of that, I always just reacted and did whatever felt right" Naruto admitted. "And like yachiru was saying I never used anything this big, its awkward" Naruto said as he inspected the katana in his hand.

"Ok then lets see what comes natural" Ikkaku said as he attacked Naruto with a downward slash. Naruto reacted quickly and swung upwards forcing the attack away. Ikkaku smiled feeling the strength in Naruto's attack, wild though it was.

Ikkaku swiped horizantally at naruto's arm. Naruto turned his sword straight with the blade facing down. Ikkaku's swipe hit the blade and Naruto forced his blade to the ground catching Ikkaku's with his hilt. Naruto stepped on Ikkaku's blade and stepped again near the hilt. He had his knee up ready to nail Ikkaku in the face but was knocked aside by the sheath.

"Great moves, it will be funning sparring with you." Ikkaku admitted

"Hah, in my previous life I was known as the number one most surprising ninja" Naruto said cheerfully.

"Ooo you were a ninja" yachiru asked from in front of Naruto. Naruto jumped back as the little girl appeared in front of him.

"Ahh I told you don't do that yachiru" Naruto snapped back. Naruto ducked a swipe from Ikkaku who started again. Yachiru quickly moving to safety and yelling at him for trying to hit her. Naruto bent backwards under a slash and parried the incoming sheath. Ikaku kicked at naruto who stepped around the kick and placed his foot behind Ikkaku's and blocked the sheath with his sword and grabbed Ikkaku's blade hand. Naruto smiled before delivering a headbutt forcing Ikkaku to fall as Naruto brought his foot up tripping him. Naruto's hand shifted from Ikkaku's hand and placed his forearm at his throat. Ikkaku brought his blade down forcing Naruto to roll off him.

Naruto rolled into a a flip to land on his feet. Ikkaku got up and coughed once, getting his breathing back in order.

"I must say I am impressed. Your sword skills absolutely suck, but you make up for them with your hands" Ikkaku noted. He looked over to kenpachi and the rest of his squad.

"Ok that's enough for now." Kenpachi said as he got up. "I got to go to the daily meetings, Ikkaku you and Yumchika start teaching the kid how to use that sword of his" Kenpachi said as he walked away.

"Anyone want some candy?" Yachiru asked as she munched on a bag of sweets"

"That was a very good show Naruto. It seems that soon you will be able to beat Ikkaku" Yumchika said walking closer with his arms still crossed.

"Yea. Am I right in saying you are above lutienant level, but not yet a captains" Naruto inquired

"Hehe, you must've been some kid in your time" Ikkaku admitted

"best in my village"

"at your age?"

"Yea, most people never get this strong, but I was a special case" Narutro said as he laid on the ground remincisang of his adventures.

"why is that?"

Naruto thought a moment before continuing. He had a feeling he could trust these guys. "on the day I was born a demon attacked my village, my father who was the yondaime hokage, who was the strongest ninja alive at that point sealed him into me to save the village from destruction. As a result the people hated me for it, but I didn't let that hurt me. You see the demon actually came with a few benefits. She gave me an abnormally large chakra store and advanced healing." Naruto cut his hand on the sword and showed it to his three listners. The wound bled for a few seconds before stopping altogether and covering it with new skin.

"Now chakra is the enrgy we used, where as you guys use your spirit energy. I could outlast even them most elite fighters and keep up with about anybody. I was going to be the next hokage after tsunade-obachan" Naruto said sadly

"well don't worry you will be even stronger here with us" yachiru exclaimed as she offered him a piece of candy which he accepted.

"Yea, but I think tsunade and Jiraya could beat some of the captains. Hell yachiru was there when I whipped up on that white haired punk" Naruto said

"Wait you fought Captain Hitsugaya?" Yumchika asked

"Yea, bastard didn't believe my strenght,m but I beat him around a little"

"He even beat the big ice dragon with a fire blast" Yachiru added

"Shikai?" Ikkaku said raising an eyebrow

"Yea that's what he called it"

"No wonder I had trouble" Ikkaku laughed

"You really think your Jiraiya and Tsunade could beat some captains?" Yumchika said

"Yea they could. Jiraiya was as strong as me, but a lot smarter and craftier. He could beat Toushiro no problem, he had some awesome fire attacks. That would have melted that dragon no problem. And Tsunade was stronger than anyone I know, physically wise, I could never even stay upright after getting hit by her and I know she never hit me her hardest" Naruto admitted before rubbing his face where Tsunade always hit him.

"You seem confident in their abilities" Ikkaku stated with a smirk

"Yea, but that is all on the basis of using chakra. O wait Gramps he was a hokage before he died" Naruto exclaimed.

"Who?"

"Gramps?"

"He means lieutenant Sarutobi under Yamamoto. He is also from Naruto's world" Yachiru informed

"Hmm, an old man is your basis." Ikkaku said as he thought about that lieutenant. He actually hasn't ever seen the man fight, or what his Zanpakutou is.

"Hey he was really good, before he turned into an old man"

"He is strong, he beat the previous lieutenant, without even using his Zanpakutou." Everyone looked to Yumchika

"What I was there. He was fast, and I mean fast. He appeared under his opponents guard and kicked him into the air with a massive kick. Then he jumped up to him and turned him around before slamming him headfirst into the ground. Pretty good fighting skills"

"That would be the Omote Renge. Very extreme moves. Try to do one of them one day, those kicks put a terrible strain on your body."

"Nah I think I'll stick to using Hozukimaru" Ikkaku said as he got up and motioned for Naruto to as well.

"Alright here are some basic moves and exercises to use….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade sat at her desk with Jiraiya in one of the chairs to her side. A bottle of sake on the desk half empty.

"Why Jiraiya?" Tsunade started "He was going to be hokage, no doubt about it. Damn brat"

"Don't worry I am sure he is in a better place."

A chunnin walked into the room and knelt before the hokage.

"Hokage-sama the Kazekage has arri….

A swirl of sand materialized next to the messenger.

"I told you there was no need," Gaara said flatly. "Is it true that Naruto has died?"

Tsunade remained quiet as she stared out her window.

"Yes, Uchiha Sasuke was the culprit. He has been taken care of," Jiraiya informed with a sigh

"Taken care of for good?"

"Yes we were the ones who did it"

"When is the funeral?"

"Tomorrow, at the village center."

"That's what I'll do" Tsunade exclaimed. Jiraiya and Gaara turned to the silent hokage.

"I'll inform the entire village of Naruto's heritage along with the Kyuubi"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt"

"O I think it would, especially the council"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto lay on the ground taking deep breaths. Numerous cuts covered his body. Across from him sat Yumchika and Ikkaku who were both exhausted as well. Ikkaku was amazed, never before had he seen someone learn something so quickly, and get it done as if he were a master.

"Anyone need a drink?" Yachiru asked as she brought out three canteens.

"Thanks Yachiru-chan" Naruto said as he sat up to catch the thrown canteen. Ikkaku and Yumchika were hit in the head with theirs.

"Thanks lieutenant" they both mumbled.

"So what does Kenpachi do all day" Naruto asked "better yet what do all the captains do?"

"Basically they sit around all day, unless they have some paperwork," Ikkaku said with a smile

"They are all actually pretty lazy. None of them train anymore, just lounging" Yumchika said as if taking offense to their activities.

"I wouldn't say that" Yachiru scolded

"And why is that, its true" he remarked

"Is it now" a new voice said. Yumchika jumped up and hid behind the smaller Yachiru.

"Would you like to test that?" Soi Fon asked

"Nah I think he was just being an idiot" Yachiru said sitting atop Soi Fon's left shoulder.

"Still quick as ever Yachiru-chan"

"Yes Captain, Kenpachi taught me to move really fast." Yachiru said as if her speed were normal.

"Humph I bet he did. Now Naruto are you ready for your training with me?"

"Grahg" was the jumbled noise that Naruto let out as he got to his feet and sheathed his sword.

"Think you can keep up?" Soi Fon asked. Naruto stretched backwards over his head. He secured his sword to his waist.

"Yep"

Soi Fon disappeared from view as Yachiru flipped off her shoulder. Naruto yawned.

"Too easy" Naruto said before he too disappeared from view.

"Hmpf show off," Ikkaku said as he rested his blade on his shoulder as he walked away.

"Bye Narutoooooo" Yachiru waved into the direction they disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto arrived at the training area of the 2nd division to see Soi Fon standing across from him with her captain's cloak off. Naruto rested his hands on his knees, panting. He smiled up at the captain who gave a small smirk.

"Better than I expected, but still not good enough"

"Sheesh sorry" Naruto remarked sarcastically not really caring. He would get faster eventually.

"Then let us begin, if you would place your Zanpakutou down."

"Hand to Hand? Ahh you had better be careful, my sword skills are trash compared to taijutsu." Naruto said happily. "I'll go easy on you"

"Funny, I had the same thoughts" Soi Fon replied before blurring towards him.

Naruto caught her approaching wrist. He ducked under a swipe from her other hand. Soi Fon turned her body and kicked Naruto in the head, relinquishing his hold on her.

Naruto got right up and parried another block from the captain. She crouched low and rocketed towards his chest. Naruto put an elbow down on her hands and pushed her head down into the ground. Soi Fon rolled out to the side with a smile.

"Very quick on your feet, you all already above seated officer level, let us begin with your speed" She replied.

5 hours later Naruto fell to his back with a smile on his face. He adjusted so his hands were behind his head. He just looked to the sky and basked in his day. He had never felt so accepted anywhere. He could tell that the 11th would become a family to him just as Tsunade and Jiraiya did. Soi Fon walked over with a towel around her neck and sat next to Naruto and pulled her knees to her chest.

"You passed my expectations. In a few weeks you will have learned more than enough." She said with a little bit of sadness.

"Aww did Soi-chan have too much fun, and now she's going to miss me?" Naruto said in a child like manner. He was on the receiving end of a well-placed smack to the back of the head. Naruto smiled and looked over to the scowling captain.

"NARUTOO" Yachiru exclaimed as she jumped down from the roofs to land next to Naruto.

"So same time tomorrow?" Naruto asked as he got up and Yachiru grabbed his hand

"Yes, I will come and get you from the 11th. Good Night Naruto, Good night Yachiru-fukataicho" She said as she stood up and walked away.

"Nite Soi-chan" He called

"Goodnight Captain" Yachiru yelled before pulling Naruto away towards the 11th division. Soi Fon watched them go with a smile on her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It has been three weeks since Naruto arrived in Soul Society. Each day he trains with Ikkaku and Yumchika in the mornings and Soi Fon in the afternoon. He practiced swordsmanship with the 11th division and hand to hand with Soi Fon. She also taught him the basics of reitsu, which he soaked up saying it was similar to chakra, just a different feel. Yachiru considers herself the little sister of Naruto. She always teases him and then runs to Kenpachi. She does however share in Naruto's love of pranks. Naruto saw Kenpachi as a father type figure, somewhat. Ikkaku and Yumchika were his brothers who would do anything for each other. Soi Fon was like an older sister who always hit him.. Kenpachi had also promoted Naruto to the 4th seat of the 11th. Naruto really didn't want to seeing how Yumchika was still a little stronger than him, but it was also out of respect. Yumchika urged him on though by saying he doesn't like the number 4. Naruto had not yet been able to best Ikkaku in an all out fight.

The highest-ranking officers were seated at the main dining room of the 11th division. Kenpachi had just returned from the daily captains meeting and sported a happier than normal grin.

"What's the news Kenpachi?" Ikkaku asked with a slight twitch

"Yamamoto finally decided to let Naruto here go on a hollow hunting mission. All 5 of us are going too."

"Really, alright" Naruto said jumping up.

"Yay, Naruto gets to fight some hollows!!" Yachiru said as she hugged Kenpachi. Ikkaku and Yumchika stood and stretched. Naruto now wore the black robes of a seated officer but also wore his sage cloak and headband around his waist. His Zanpakutouwas in his hand. He had picked up the habit from his 'family'. They all carried their weapons rather than fasten them to their bodies.

"Heheh, well what are we waiting for? Let's Go" Kenpachi said as he walked outside to open a portal with his sword. He led the way and everybody jumped through

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They exited the portal and found themselves just outside a large town.

"Um are we supposed to just walk through looking like this?" Naruto asked

"No the people here can't see us unless they have high spirit pressure."

'That's very unlikely though, most people barely have spirit pressure until they die. But your land is different, with their use of chakra." Ikkaku informed as he looked around for any hollows or signs.

"According to the mission, there are about 10 hollows running around." Yachiru said as she held the scroll in front of her face. "I say we go that way" Yachiru exclaimed. The rest of the group just looked at her.

"Me and Naruto will go this way come on Naruto" Yachiru said grabbing his hand. Naruto turned to the rest of the group for help, but they looked away as she pulled him to the north.

"Yachiru take care of him. Mission says I'm supposed to accompany him, but you have it covered" Kenpachi said before he took off in the opposite direction Yachiru was pulling Naruto.

"We'll go this way," Yumchika said as he and Ikkaku walked away towards the east.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright Narutooo, first thing you do is look for anything out of the ordinary, like a destroyed building or a something demolished." She informed from his shoulders.

"Ok, got it sis" Naruto said as he scanned the street.

He continued to walk down the street. People passed by never noticing him. Naruto kept avoiding the incoming people as a habit.

"Yachiru, I don't see anything" Naruto whined

"Silly it's only been 5 minutes, usually me and Ken-chan take 30 minutes before finding a hollow"

"Aww, that long??" Naruto whined

"Ye… Naruto and Yachiru both snapped their head in the direction that Ikkaku and Yumchika went.

"I guess they found them" Naruto exclaimed as Yachiru jumped off his shoulders to run along side him. The two shinigami bounded off the buildings and under any obstacles as if they had practiced for a long time.

They arrived a minute later to see Ikkaku surrounded by 9 hollows and Yumchika standing in front of 5 people who by the looks of things were killed in a car accident. Ikkaku was grinning like a madman. The hollows had a decent form of teamwork and were keeping Ikkaku on the defensive.

"Bout time Naruto, I've been waiting for you to get here so I can kill them."

**Grow ****Hozukimaru **

Ikkaku released his shikai and sliced through the closest hollow.

"He likes to brag when he does a good deed" Yumchika whispered.

"Hey I heard that!!"

"Simply slice through their mask, hollows will die, very simple. As you can see its not very complicated." Yumchika said fixing his hair.

"Yea, doesn't look hard."

"Now if you ever get patrol duty, which you probably won't because you are a high seated officer. But for the soul burial, all you have to do is tap their foreheads with the butt of your zanpouktou, works for all of them." Yumchika explained in a teacher like manner. He turned to the closest soul standing behind him and tapped his forehead as he explained. The man smiled before fading out of existance.

"Your turn"

Naruto performed the soul burial on the rest of the souls waiting, sending them to Soul Society, somewhere in the Rukongai district. Now he knew why he was a special case. These people barely had any spiritual pressure.

"Ok Naruto, last hollow is yours." Ikkaku sighed as turned to Naruto.

"Go, Narutoooo" Yachiru said as she withdrew two little pom pom's causing yumchika to do a double take as to where she got them from.

Naruto laughed at the girl's antics. He looked at the last hollow.

"Ikkaku, this isn't even going to be a challenge, you scared the damn thing." Sure enough the hollow was backing away from them slowly with a slight whimpering. Naruto grumbled under his breath and walked toward the creature who continued to back away. Naruto got within striking distance and drew his sword and with a simple slash cut its mask in half destroying it.

"Yaya Naruto-kun" Yachiru exclaimed giving him a hug.

"That was a lot less exciting than I thought it would be, is it always this boring" Naruto complained

"Yea, pretty much its always a simple thing like this. But that is why most higher officers stay in Soul Society as its guards. All the weaker shinigamis can take caer of these losers" Yumchika whined

"That's why I am always looking for a fight back home." Ikkaku stated.

"Hey maybe I can get Soi-chan to have a spar with you" Naruto said

Yumchika smirked devilishyl "So it's Soi-…BAM Yachiru hit him over the head. "No teasing Naruto-kun, that's my job."

"That would be awesome, I never fought a hand to hand specialist before."

"Hey Ken-chan" Yachiru squeled as everyone turned to see their captain arrive on the scene with a sad smile on his face.

"I only found 1 hollow, this was a waste of my time" he complained. "You get the job done and show Naruto here what to do?"

"Yea Captain, all taken care of" Yumchika reported with a mock salute causing kenpachi to chuckle.

"Alright then. Ikkaku, Yumchika, Yachiru you three are coming back home with me. Naruto you have a two-week patrol duty with the local shinigami Rukia Kuchiki."

"Awww it's boring though"

"It's a requirement for each shinigami" Kenpachi smiled "Have fun, HAHAHAHAHAH" as he opened the portal back to Soul Society and stepped thorugh with Yachiru on his shoulder.

"We'll come get you when its over Naaruto" Ikkaku said as he and Yumchika also walked thorugh with a simple wave. The portal closed and Naruto sighed

"Great now I gotta find the damn local. Hell I can't even remember her name. What was it Ruka, Rukee. Ahh forget I'll ask her when I see her." Naruto jumped off in search of the shinigami.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After an hour of looking he felt a spirit pressure above the humans around him.

"Finally"

_**It was not that long Naruto-kun**_

"I know hime, but I've always been impatient" Naruto thought in his head

**Yea, he couldn't stand waiting the two minutes for ramen.**

Naruto-kun were you that impatient?

**AHAHAHAHAHAH**

"Yea, but I was younger, then"

_**hmm mm well I believe you should talk to the girl, especially since she is standing right In front of you Naruto-kun**_

"Whhatt," Naruto said in his head and aloud. Rukia stood before him with her sword drawn to his thorat. Naruto just looked at her before pushing the blade away with his left hand.

"Was that neccasary? Can't you tell I'm a shinigami?" Naruto said motioning towards his robes.

"Yes I can, but you should have answered me, when I asked your name." She replied

"Man are all you kuchiki's like this?"

"Like what?" she asked harshly

"They all have a better than everyone else attitude? God just like the Hyuuga" Naruto sighed causing a snicker from kyuubi.

"I do not have that kind of attitude"

"Yes you do"

"I do not"

"Ok well whatever, I am supposed to be your assistant for the next two weeks. Is there anythnig exciting to do around here?" Naruto asked as he scratched his head.

"You are my assistant?" She asked. Naruto nodded with an annoyed face.

"Ok, well I have been staying at the urahara shop on the other side of town. How fast are you?" she asked with a smirk

"Ha, faster than you" Naruto said as walked next to her.

"I never caught your name?" Rukia said before traveling.

"Naruto Uzumaki, 4th seat of the 11th Division" Naruto said with a short bow.

"You're a 4th seat?"

"Yes"

"Well you don't look like it"

"That's fine with me. And you …"

"Rukia Kuchiki of the 13th division" she said with a slight smile. "Shall I lead the way then?"

"Of course"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few minutes later the duo arrived at Uruahara's shop. Kisuke, Tessai, Jinta, and Ururu were seated around a table.

"Ahh Rukia-chan you have returned from your patrol, who is our guest?" Kisuke asked waving his fan around.

"Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki of the 11th divison" She said not giving away his rank.

"Hello everyone" Naruto said with a bow.

"Ahhh nice to meet you Naruto. I take it you are the new shinigami that has all of soul society talking?" Uruahara asked

"That would be me. I tend to have a habit of doing that."

"Well then come have some tea, would you like anything to east?" Uruakara motioned him over.

"I would Thank You." Naruto said politely. Tessai stood up and walked into the kitchen along with Jinta and ururu who had finished their meals.

"So Naruto, do you know the name of you zanpoktou?" Rukia asked.

"Yea, I know them"

"Them?" Rukia had a confused look. "What do you mean them?"

Naruto let out a sigh. "I have two zanpoktou's. One is a result of something in my previous life. Their names are _ShugoTenshi _and _Kyuubi." _Kisuke smiled under his hat.

"My, My you sound strong Naruto-kun"

"I am, I was strongest in my old life. It won't be long before I am the strongest here" Naruto said with confidence.

"Hehe, quite a dream you have there" Rukia said laughing.

"Don't worry, I can back it up" Naruto said confidently.

"How long did you say you have a been a shinigami?" Kisuke asked from behind hid fan.

"Three weeks"

"Impressive 3 weeks and you already this strong, never before has there been such quick progress in Soul society."

A black cat jumped in a window and sat down near Kisuke. "Rising to the rank of a seated officer in three weeks. No one has ever risen that quickly."

"I have always been known as unpredictable" Naruto said as he eyed the cat. It returned the stare with a glare of its own. Naruto made some sort of seal then stopped. The others looked at him. Naruto took his cloak off and threw it at the cat before making the seal again.

"Release"

A poof of smoke enveloped the cat causing Yorouchi to take her true form. The rest of them looked at Naruto in shock. Kisuke and Yorouchi for noticing her true form. Rukia because she thought that the ex 2nd division captain was dead.

"I gave you that cloak for a reason" Naruto said grinning as Yorouchi sat there with the cloak on her head.

"How did you notice her?"

"Forget that, how did you force me out of that form, not even Blondie here can do that" She asked as she put the cloak on.

"Like I said I was very skilled in my previous life." He replied and thanked Tessai who had just entered the room with the food for him.

"Well, would you like a spar tomorrow?" Yorouchi asked.

"How come everyone I meet wants to test me?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Whom else have you sparred with?" Kisuke asked in his still calm manner.

"Some white haired brat, Ikkaku and Yumchika, and Soi Fon. And I have to fight Kenpachi in 10 days." Naruto said sighing

"Do you mean Toushiro?" Rukia said in disbelief

"If he is the short white haired kid with an attitude who uses an ice dragon than yea." Naruto took a bite out of his sandwich.

"The outcome?"

"Kicked that dragons ass, then Yamamoto ended it there. He babbled on about his Bankai" Naruto said casually.

"You defeated his shikai?" Rukia said again still not believing this kid.

"Yep with Kyuubi and Shugotenshi."

"Well than I would say that we do not need to test you. How about I help you with some of the advanced kidos." Kisuke said

"And I could teach you some stuff as well" Yorouchi said as she leaned forward with a grin. Naruto looked at her with a raised eyebrow."

"Hmph, I would have to see that, I can already keep up with Soi Fon. If I am correct, you trained her as well?" He asked slyly.

"Yep that would be me, fastest in all of Soul Society."

"Goddess of Flash Yorouchi. I guess I could learn from you" Naruto said with an even bigger smirk.

"Of course you would have to teach me some stuff you know, even if it doesn't work here"

"Sounds fair."

"Um excuse me, you are supposed to be helping me as well" Rukia said as she put both hands on the table.

"Oh right right." Naruto said waving his hand not really caring.

"Well we will have to fit that in somewhere, for now let us rest. Naruto-san I have a spare bed for you as well. This one is on the house though, next time you have to help around the shop.

"Wow really, that sounds fair, just let me know what you need me to do."

"This way Naruto-san" Tessai said as he led Naruto to his room.

"Thanks Tessai-san." Naruto said with a wave as he entered his room for the night.

"You are most welcome, good night Naruto-san" He said as he bowed and left the room sliding the door closed. Naruto stretched and took off his robes. He folded them neatly and sat down on the bed with his Zanpakutou laid across his knees.

"How long are you going to sit there Yorouchi?" Naruto asked without moving from his position.

The tan girl dropped from the ceiling in front of him in a crouched position. She eyed him curiously.

"You are a most interesting person Naruto-kun."

"Yep that would be me"

"I can tell you are as well Yorouchi." She smiled a cheesy smile.

"Well, you are the in the room I usually stay in"

"Would you like me to move?"

"Nah, I got the bed is all, you can share if you want"

Naruto opened an eye to look at the girl who jumped over him into the bed. Yorouchi smiled as she changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and lay in the bed taking the covers.

**It seems you have a feisty one kit.**

"Thank the lord you were here to tell me that Kyuubi, and you think I didn't notice"

**Well, you have been known to be stupid**

_**Kyuubi, be nice to Naruto**_

**Hmm you had better get into that bed before you lose the covers altogether**

Naruto grumbled at the fox's remark. "Nite milady, Nite fox"

**Hey how come yo..**

Naruto cut the link and grinned as he stood up and walked over to the bed. Yorouchi turned over and looked at him.

Naruto got onto his side of the bed and grabbed the covers pulling them completely off of Yorouchi. Naruto snuggled into the blanket as if it were normal. Yorouchi grabbed another blanket and moved up against Naruto.

"Hey what are you do….

"Nite Naruto"

"Pain in the ass"


	3. KaraKura

Naruto sat up as the sun hit his eyes through the cracks of the window. He moved his arm to sit up and he felt a weight around him. With a grumble he lifted Yorouchi's arm off him and laid it down gently as he started to roll over to get out of bed.

"Hey where you going, I was having a nice dream"

"Well go back to bed and enjoy it" Naruto said as he stood and stretched befor getting dressed.

"Nah I think we should start your training." Yorouchi said with a yawn and stretch of her own.

"Well lets get going then, you up for a run?" He asked as he shrugged on his cloak.

"Yep, be there in a minute"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Each morning Naruto and Yoroichi would a run around Karakura town then they worked with Kisuke for Naruto's kido skill. He started on the weaker ones and learned the incantations. Naruto found he was able to use the Red Fire without the incantaion. Kyuubi said it had to do with his spirit being so strong with Fire.

"Alright thanks for the training. I guess I should go find Rukia"

"Cya later Naruto" Kisuke waved with his fan.

"I'll be waiting for you" Yorouchi called laughing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was traveling down the normal route he took to find Rukia for the last 8 days. He liked this town, it was quiet and seemed normal.

"Ahh there she is" Naruto said as he finally sensed her spiritual pressure. He altered his course slightly. His head snapped up when he felt a hollow prescence appear. "All right, some action better hurry"

Naruto felt his heart beat for a second when he felt Rukia's spirit pressure dissapear.

"Noo" Naruto whispered as he took off even faster. He felt another pressure flare up all together.

Naruto rushed to the scene with his sword drawn to see Rukia sitting on the ground panting. An orange haired kid he had seen before now wielded a large zanpoktou and stood facing a large hollow in front of them. Rukia seemed to have a slight wound.

"Ichigo, get out of here, you cant beat him." Rukia called

"Do you ever shut up" Ichigo said as he took on the hollow with a large downwards slash. The hollow stepped back and punched Ichigo in the face sending him flying backwards landing next to Rukia.

"Great, this thing is too fast" Rukia comented

"For you two maybe" Naruto said as he jumped down in front of them. "I'll take him now"

"Naruto"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you sure you know what your doing?"

"Not a clue, something about slicing its mask though" He said walking forward. "Let's see if I can handle this in a battle" He raised his hand

**Red Fire **

The red wave of energy hit the holow head on causing it to fall on its back. The hollow moved to get up and found it being pushed back down. Naruto held his foot on the bottom of the mask.

"CYA" Naruto said as he plunged his sword into its mask, kiling it. Naruto walked back to the other two.

"So, care to tell me what happened?" Naruto said as h crouched down looking at the both of the.

"I had to give my powers to Ichigo here, I was too injured to continue"

"That thing killed my mother"

"Did it now, well its gone. And Rukia you had trouble with this weak of a hollow"

They both looked at the third seat with annoyed faces. "Alright well come on you two are training with me" Naruto said as he picked up Ichigo and threw him over his shoulder.

"Yorouchi, mind grabbing Rukia" Naruto yelled. The girl appeared beside him and smacked him in the head. "You didn't have to yell" she said as she rubbed her ears and picked up Rukia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"My My, what a find. Another new trainee for us to work with" Kisuke said happily from behind his fan.

"Yea, they need some work" Naruto said "Mind accompanying me on Rukia's patrol. I believe kisuke can handle it.

Yorouchi turned to kisuke who nodded back. "Sure let's go" And the two jumped out the window.

"So Ichigo may I see your sword." Ichigo drew his sword out of its sheath and held it in front of the hat wearing man.

"Interesting, you have a large zanpoktou, even in its sealed state. Rukia, may I see yours?"

"I can't acess my spiritual energies because Ichigo has them."

"Well we will have to fix that. Kisuke tapped Ichigo on the head and all of the borrowed spiritual energy returned to Rukia. Kisuke then hit Ichigo in the forehead with the tip of his cane. Ichigo felt his spiritul energy again.

"Hmm. It seems that when you transferred you powers to him, you awoke his own. Wow what amazing information"

"Let us head to the basement then" Kisuke said as he pointed his cane to the sky.

"Umm sure."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I miss Narutoooo" Yachiru whined at the breakfast table.

"Don't worry he will be back in a few days, how many left Yumchika?" Ikkaku said before gulping some water.

"4 more days till Naruto returns from his mission"

"Finally then I can finally face him" Kenpachi said as he swung his sword just above Ikkaku's head.

"Hey watch it"

"Just be lucky you don't have any hair" Yumchika said as he sniffled over a lock of hair in his hand that had been cut by Kenpachi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

4 days later

"Ahh finally, I'll get back to the 11th".

"Aw, you are leaving?"

"Yea sorry Yorouchi. Hey I know I went to sleep on the floor" he said looking at the girl who just smiled and put a finger to her lips.

"Hahah, how far have the other two gotten?"

"Well Ichigo has the spirit pressure of a captain but his skill with it is terrible, worse than yours"

"Hehe, and Kenpachi is a captain who doesn't know his sword's name."

"I would say his skill is around that of a seated officer, somewhere around 3rd or 4th"

"You mean compared to a normal squad right?" Naruto said with a smile.

"Yea, excluding the 11th. With you Ikkaku, and Yumchika all at luitenant level, not to mention Yachiru and kenpachi, you guys are the strongest division." Yorouchi said causing Naruto to grin

"That's excellent, and Rukia?"

"She would be about seated officer as wel, maybe 8th or 9th, shes getting better"

"Allright I guess I coud have a spar with Ichigo, any idea where they are?"

"O yea they were just in here you didn't see them leave?" She said pointing to a wall. "No I don't have any idea, I have been here with you the whole time" She said sarcastically.

"Ok Ok, I'll go find them, you in?" Naruto said

"Hmmm??"

Naruto and Yoroichi both looked out the window.

"Captain level, not Ichigo's either." Naruto said as he grabbed his sword and jumped out the window.

"And lieutenant. Man we have to work on your detection skills." Yoroichi sid following him.

They traveled quickly on the rooftops. Arriving to see Ichigo bleeding and Rukia in the arms of Renji who was bleeding from his other arm. Yorouchi stayed hidden in the shadows.

"So it would seem that this hollow can replicate itself." Byakyua said

"Hey captain, its me Naruto of the 11th" Naruto said as he drew his blade.

"Whats going on here?" Naruto asked with seriousness. Renji and Ryakuya just looked at him.

"They are going to execute Rukia for giving me her powers." Ichigo coughed out.

"Hey she had to do it, or else she would have been killed" Naruto called

"No matter, we have our orders. And you are an imposter Naruto. Your body was found murdered in Soul Society. It was confirmed that he had died and a hollow able to replicate beings took your place." Renji informed him.

"I never died I am right here"

"Come Renji" Byakuya said as he waked to the portal.

Byakuya drew his blade as Naruto appeared in front of him with a strike.

"Want to wait till I say you can go" Naruto demanded.

"No" was the answer he got as Byakuya and Renji entered a portol that opened behind them and closed as soon as Byakuya was through.

"Well damn it all. We gotta get to Soul Society" Naruto said angrily

"I'll go and get the others" Ichigo said as he tried to get up only for a sandal to hit him in the back and push him down.

"My MY, there is no rush. I still have an informant in Soul Society. Rukia will not be executed for three months at the earliest."

"Alright then Ichigo I guess I will be joining you in your class for a while, seeing how I am not going to be able to get back to soul society until Kisuke opens the portal.

"Yes, soul society has put up the wall and closed the gates. I can get you to soul society and then the rest is up to you. Come on, I'll go get you enrolled at the school Naruto. Ichigo, Tessai will take care of you. Tomorrow we start training after school. O and make sure the others come." Kisuke said as he led Naruto to the school.

Tessai picked up Ichigo and slung him over his shoulder.

"Ahhh, I'm hurt remember." Ichigo cried in pain

"Nope, you will be all better soon" Tessai said in his odd voice and began to run off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo and Naruto were walking from Uruahara's shop. Both looked very similar when they had the uniforms on. They both held their briefcases over their shoulders and had somewhat of a scowl on their faces. The only difference would be Ichigo was a couple inches taller and the different hair color.

"Hey Chad." Ichigo said as they walked up to the tall man waiting for them.

"Good morning Ichigo. Who is your friend?"

"This is Naruto, he's a soul reaper like me. Two other reapers came and took Rukia back to execute her." Ichigo explained in a calm voice. Chad just raised an eyebrow.

"In two months we are going to get her back. They won't be executing her for three months, so that gives us some time."

"Hmm, sounds like its well thought out."

"Yea, that would be Naruto and Urahara."

"Glad you are on our side Naruto."

"Likewise Chad. Hey so what exactly am I supposed to be doing here. I never went to a school like this. It was just a ninja school"

"Well school's going to be a pain for you" Ichigo laughed

""We'll help you out, don't worry" Chad voiced

"Yea, we can always say that you're an idiot and they'll go easy on you" Ichigo mocked causing Naruto and Chad to look at him.

"Hey it was just a joke" Ichigo said as he waved his hand.

"Morning Ichigo" Orihime yelled to the approaching three.

"Hey Orihime, Tatsuki" Ichigo replied

"This is Naruto, new student, moved in next door to me. You got to go easy on him though he's a bit of an idiot" Ichigo said with a snicker deciding to go with Plan B

Naruto sighed and decided to let that one go. "Nice to meet you"

"Hey you any good at martial arts?" Tatsuki asked

Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked at Ichigo. "She's realy good at Martial arts. I'm the only one in the whole city a match for her and I don't like to hit girls." Ichigo said defensively.

"Or you are just scared." Naruto replied to Ichigo. "Yea, I'm decent why want to have a spar?"

"Hell Yea, after school good?"

"Yea, mind if we have it at urahara's shop" Naruto said. "I gotta hep Ichigo and Chad too."

Naruto found himself in his mindscape.

**Naruto, the one girl is skilled.**

"Yea, Orihime shes got some kind of spiritual power.

**No the other girl, she has the ability to use chakra, a large source of it too.**

"Really I didn't notice it"

**Probably because you're an idiot**

"Hey you bast

_**No Naruto-kun it is because you have accooustumed yourself to Spirit Power, you are more familiar to the latter now**_

"Oh, thanks Shugotenshi, No thanks to you Fox!!" Naruto said as he left his mind

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto…. Naruto…BAM Ichigo hit him over the head.

"What!" Naruto returned the punch to Ichigo. "I was talking to my Zanpoktou"

"Naruto not here!" he whispered and everyone looked at him like he was crazy except for Tatsuki.

"O what, you never told Tatsuki?" he asked. He received dumb looks in response.

"Ok I'll tell her. Ok Tatsuki, this is all true, and just wait till I finish before asking questions. K?"

"O..K"

Naruto put a hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "Ichigo is...well he's gay"

"What, get off me you homo" Ichigo swung his briefcase at naruto's head who ducked under it holding his side. The other just looked on with a grin at the two's antics.

"Ok for real this time" Ichigo said scowling at Naruto.

"Alright, Ichigo and I are soul reapers who can use a Zanpoktou. Chad here uses his spirit power to Unleash devastating punches. Orihime can use her hairpins to make a shield and an attack. Its all from the use of Spirit Power. O and Rukia is a soul reaper too."

"Yea, great story Naruto" she said sarcastically not believing him. "And I can shoot fire from my mouth"

"I can show you that" Naruto said raising a finger as if he were a teacher.

"What, you are serious" She asked in disbelief.

"Guess you don't want me to teach you something to make you stronger" Naruto said casually as he walked by them.

She thought about it for a minute "Wait" Naruto turned and smirked.

"Let me see your hand" Naruto said as he extended his and set his case down. This might hurt a litte"

"Ok you also have a special skill that yu can use. Its called chakra. It's the energy that I used to use in my previous life. It'll make you a hell of a lot stronger and you can probably come with us to rescue Rukia.

"Ok close your eyes. Now feel around inside yourself. When you feel it let me know and open your eyes." Tatsuki kept her eyes closed for a minute as the other looked on in confusion. Tatsuki opened her eyes.

'Ok now make and hold this sign with your hands." Naruto moved her hands into the ram seal. Tatsuki blushed as the close contact. The new energy making her feel tingly all over.

"Ok, you feel it?" Naruto asked and She nodded.

"Alright now concentrate to move the energy to your feet." She nodded when se had done this step

"Ok when you make contact with your target, release all the energy" She nodded and opened her eyes and looked at Naruto.

"Alright now…..kcik Ichigo as hard as you can"Naruto said stepping back.

"Wait wha.. No" BAM Tatsuki hit Ichigo in the side and sent him 5 feet in the air and made him roll a few times before stopping. Everyone looked on in awe. Naruto smiled

"Gah what the hell was that for, Naruto you are so dead" Ichigo said as he got back up and held his ribs.

Naruto that was amazing. Tatsuki yelled and gave him a hug. Naruto returned it before a thought hit him. Well the thought came after Ichigo punched him in the temple.

"O yea, tatsuki tell me if you can see me ok?" Naruto said rubbing his head.

"I can see you fine. Naruto"

"Yea yea, in a minute. Hey chad can you hold my body up?" he received a nod

Naruto popped a pill in his mouth and his body slumped onto Chad's arm. Naruto stood before everyone in his black shinigami robes and sage cloak.

"Hey, how did you do that?"

"This is me as a soul reaper. Ichigo has one too." Naruto whipped out his zanpoktou and tapped Ichigo in the head with the hilt forcing him out of his body. Ichigo's body fell to the floor in a heap.

"You bastard, I am so gonna get you for that" Ichigo said and drew Zangetsu and swung at Naruto.

Naruto blocked it with his own zanpoktou.

"These are our zanpoktous." Naruto parried Zangetsu and punched Ichigo in the face and jumped behind Tatsuki

"You coward come back here" Ichigo cried

Naruto pushed Tatsuki to the ground as a blue arrow sailed over his head. Naruto jumped back up.

"What the hell was that for Quincy!!" You could have hit Tatsuki

"Ishida, he's on our side" Orihime yelled

"Stop don't Ishida" Chad yelled

"Ishida, stop! He's stronger than you, stronger than me"

"It does not matter, Shinigami are my enemy" he said stoically.

"Fine bastard" Naruto said unsheathing his zanpoktou. "Last chance, to listen to them" Ishida replied with an arrow that Naruto knocked upwards with his sword. Ishida looked around before he felt something cold on his neck. Ishida shivered when Naruto spoke.

"Fool, I should kill you know and rid the world of quincy" Ishida's eyes widened at the threat. Naruto removed the blade.

"Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, 4th seat of the 11th division, which is the strongest division of the 13 squads. Next time you attack me, you will be dealt with. Attack someone innocent and you will die before your arm can recoil from the shot" Naruto threatened

He disappeared from everyone's view. His body in chad's arm came to life as Naruto reentered it. "I back up my warnings" Naruto said and walked off with his briefcase.

Tatsuki and Orihime jogged to catch up with Naruto. Ichigo reentered his body as Ishida walked over. Ichigo punched him in the face when he was close enough.

"Fool, he is on our side."

"I am not on your side, therefore he is not on mine"

"O you know what forget it, I'll just have Naruto come back and kill you" Ichigo said and walked away with Chad. Ishida pushed his glasses back up and followed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto fit in easily in the class since he already had a few friends. He sat in front of Tatsuki who kept poking him in the back annoying him to no end. Orihime was to his right and Ichigo to his left. Ishida sat on Ichigo's left and Chad was seated behind Ichigo.

"Alright class, today we are going to be continuing with Algebra."

After a few minutes the teacher asked a question. Naruto smirked and raised his hand. His friends all looked at him, knowing he had no clue what they were talking about.

"Yes Naruto?"

"Ichigo said he knows the answer" Naruto said causing Ichigo to pick his head up from the desk in a hurry. The others just laughed as Ichigo stuttered out an answer that was incorrect.

"Well Naruto, since Ichigo does not know the answer would you like to help him out?" the teacher asked. Ichigo snapped his head over with a devil's smile on his face.

"Um, 539?" Naruto asked

The teacher looked at him before smiling. "Correct"

"What?.. How?" Ichigo sputtered.

Chad and Tatsuki began to snicker causing Naruto to as well. Ichigo was glaring a hole through Naruto who turned around and gave Tatsuki a high five.

"That was payback" Naruto whispered.

"OH Naruto and Ichigo you too seem to be getting this rather quickly if you have time to talk." The teacher said catching them whispering.

"Crap"

"Shit"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group of six was on their way to Urahara's shop.

"Ahh that was much better than the ninja academy" Naruto said with his hands behind his head.

"Yea, you two make the class so much fun" Tatsuki said grinning

"It was enjoyable" Chad said in his deep voice.

"Hey Ishida, no hard feelings?" Naruto said looking to the Quincy who had been silent most of the day.

Ishida looked up to the grinning boy. "Yea no hard feelings, I am sorry" He said shaking Naruto's extended hand.

"Great can't have any problems within a team."

"Naruto I am embarrassed, you bring home a girlfriend without telling me" Yorouchi said as she jumped down from the roof.

"You never told us you had a girlfriend" Kisuke said from the doorway.

Yorouchi got in Tatsuki's face inspecting her with a smile causing her to blush.

"Just ignore them Tatsuki-chan, they are crazy" Naruto said walking by. Ichigo and Orihime giggled at their antics.

"Oh its Tatsuki-chaaaannnn now" Kisuke said in his odd voice.

The poor girl just blushed even more, not being able to say anything. Naruto grabbed her hand and led her inside.

"Urahara, Yorouchi can you two take care of them, I'll be teaching Tatsuki something from my old life."

They both mock saluted Naruto.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't!" Yorouchi called

"There's nothing you wouldn't do!!" Naruto called back

Yorouchi and Kisuke burst out laughing along with the rest of them.

"Laughter is always a great way to start anything" Kisuke said. "It helps the body"

"Ok, Chad your with me. Ishida you and Orihime are working with Tessai, Jinta and Ururu. Ichigo your with Kisuke. Everyone got it? Alright let's go we only have two months."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Just ignore them, I think I rubbed off on them too much." Naruto said as he sat down across from Tatsuki.

'Ok these are the seals used for manipulating chakra"

"How come you don't use it?" Tatsuki asked

"Well because chakra is a combination of spiritual and physical energy. Since I have no physical body I have no chakra. This is a temporary body, a gigai, provided by Urahara."

"O man that sucks" She said with some concern

"Yea, but don't worry I am working on it. Back to the lesson, the seals are…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"All right Chad hit me with everything you got" Yorouchi said taking a stance in front of him.

"I cannot hit a girl Yorouchi-san" Chad said as he kept his arms at his side.

"Ok then I willl start." She disappeared from his line of sight and kicked his legs out from under him before sitting on his back.

"Trust me Chad, you won't hurt me. I used to be a captain in the thirteen squads." She said as she got up.

"Ok then I just did not want to hurt you"

"Yatta, yatta, let's go" She said charging him a little slower this time. Chad activated his arm and blocked a punch.

"Now it gets interesting."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tessai stood across from Ishida and Orihime in another section of Kisuke's hidden training ground.

"Ishida, Jinta and ururu will be your opponents. Work on condensing your arrows more to cause more damage." He nodded and the three walked to the side a little.

"Ok Orihime. Please use you attacks on me. I will be helping you to strengthen and activate them quicker." Tessai said as he created an shield in front of him.

"Right"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright Ichigo, release Zangetsu and if you manage to injure me I will release mine as well. Sound fair?" Kisuke baited

"You bet, I always wanted to know what you Zanpakutou is capable of." Ichigo called as he charged the man.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sat down on Ichigo's floor in a meditative position. Ichigo walked in the room and looked at him.

"You know you should try to talk with Zangetsu. It will help become more in tune with him. He may even teach you something. Besides it will only bring you closer to Bankai." Naruto finished as the outlines of Shugotenshi and Kyuubi appeared in a faded form behind him facing Ichigo. Shugotenshi smiled and Kyuubi grinned showing his fangs.

"I think I will" Ichigo said grinning as he leaned up against his wall feeling a little scared at seeing the fangs on the old man.

_**Very impressive Naruto-kun**_

**Yes you are progressing quickly, although I think it is because of me**

"Yea whatever Kyuubi. So isn't the manifestation of you guys the key to unlocking Bankai?"

_**Yes, you are almost there Naruto-kun**_

**Probably during your upcoming adventure in the soul society will unlock it. You always did get stronger in the heat of a battle. It is what makes you unpredictable.**

"Yea, I was always amazing"

_**Hmm Hmm**_

**So brat, up for some practice against an old man? **

"Bring it old man" Naruto yelled and was smacked across the face with the side of the cane.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo found himself on the side of a skyscraper.

"What the hell is this?! This my mind?" Ichigo asked grabbing onto a window.

"Yes it is Ichigo. I was wondering if you were ever going to visit me." A voice behind him called. Ichigo turned to find a man with a cool looking cape standing n front of him.

"Zangetsu?"

"Correct Ichigo, would you like some tea?" he said sitting down.

"Sure" Zangetsu poured them both some tea.

"I must say that I am amazed."

"Hmm How so?"

"You being around Naruto and his Zanpakutous has made you stronger."

"Yea, he's good"

"I can tell that you also wish to unlock your Bankai." Ichigo nodded

"Then I suggest we get started if you wish to keep up" Zangetsu said drawing a blade identical to Ichigo's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

5 weeks later

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Out of the group Tatsuki improved the most. Naruto had taught her how to use chakra effectively as well as a few Jutsu. She was able to effectively use the replacement, clone and transform techniques very good. Naruto had taught her the shadow clones but strongly advised her to use it in extreme situations only seeing as she only had the chakra of a chunnin. Naruto also taught her the basic moves of the sage fighting style. She managed to transform it into her own unique style that fitter her flexibility. Naruto at first was against it but Tatsuki persuaded Naruto with a trip to the movies to teach her an offensive attack. So Naruto tested her affinity and found that it was wind. Naruto couldn't believe it. He taught her the Cutting winds with the use of a small fan. No where near as destructive as Temari's but it was effective against a single opponent. Naruto also told her the seals for the Wind dragon attack as well as an attack the he created called aerial combustion. It basically exploded the air in an area directly in front of her. He decided that she needed an effective attack against someone strong. Naruto began teaching the basics of the rasengan and was surprised when she completed the first step in 15 minutes. She was still working on the second step.

After managing to slice Kisuke' arm, he showed him Benihime. After that it was a one sided fight though as Ichigo didn't stand a chance. After three weeks of training with Kisuke Yorouchi started working on his speed. Kisuke was impressed and said that Ichigo had the abilities to beat any seated officer.

Ishida was able to cause more damage with his arrows and raised his endurance a lot more. Orihime was more confident in her abilities and as such was able to use them more effectively.

Chad had also improved a lot. He power increased and also unlocked his left arm of the devil. (he did not unlock the second form of his right arm.) While he could use it, when he did he was completely out of energy unable to perform any attacks with either arm.

As the group arrived Kisuke and Yorouchi were waiting for them. They had a serious look on their faces and did not make any jokes when they arrived.

"For some reason Rukia's execution has been moved up to two weeks from today." Kisuke informed gravely

"Therefore we need to leave today. Not only must we make it to soul society but must break through the wall." Yorouchi said

"Alright then let's get going." Ichigo said as he dropped his briefcase excitedly. The others looked on with confidence.

"Very well then." Kisuke tapped the end of his cane on Ichigo's head forcing him out of his body. He did the same to Naruto. Tatsuki looked at him with a slight blush. She always thought he was cute but when he was in his shinigami form he was so much hotter. Yorouchi was the only one to catch her blush but decided to save it for later.

Naruto stood closest to Kisuke. He was anxious to see his family back at the 11th.

"Good Luck my friends. Please be careful" Kisuke said and slashed Benihime through the air opening a portal. Yorouchi transformed into her cat form and jumped onto Naruto's shoulder.

"Everyone stick together, if you fall behind you will be stuck forever." Kisuke informed as they entered the portal. They began their sprint through the tunnel.

Naruto led the group and the others were awed by his speed. To them it felt like they were running against a hard wind. He looked back and noticed that the two girls were having trouble.

"Yorouchi lead the way" she nodded and jumped ahead still in her cat form. Naruto fell to the back and grabbed Tatsuki and Orihime's hands and helped them along. They smiled as he helped them along. Just touching his hand gave them energy and made the resistance fade away.

"I wouldn't want to lose you two," He said as he gave Tatsuki's hand a squeeze. She smiled back and gripped his hand harder causing Naruto to grin.

They landed outside the portal in a group. Orihime let go of his hand as she caught up to the rest of the group. Tatsuki didn't want to let go so when Naruto looked to her she jogged ahead, this time pulling Naruto who lost his footing at first.


	4. Invaders

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

14 days until Rukia's Execution

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group was led through the districts of Rukongai by Yorouchi who knew the way.

"There are only two ways to enter the soul society now that the walls have come down. The first is to try and get one of the guardians to open the gate they guard and the other is Kukkaku's cannon."

"Well the cannon sounds much more fun" Naruto joked as he put his hands behind his head

"Yes it is more dangerous however in order to use it we would have to learn a simple technique to use it. This would cost us about a day. So we are going to try one of the guardians first." She explained

They ran for another 10 minutes before arriving at a portion of the wall that was a different color. They approached with caution.

"Halt you do not have authorization to enter through the gate." Jidanbou's voice boomed out.

"Alright then how about if I beat you then will you open the gate?" Ichigo yelled back.

"Agreed" Jidanbou drew his twin axes and attacked first. Ichigo stepped to the side and chopped the one axe off from its handle.

"How dare you, my precious axe" Jidanbou cried as he attacked again with his last remaining axe. Again the process was the same. Jidanbou slashed downwards and Ichigo sliced the axe from its handle. Ichigo jumped to Jidanbou's face and smashed the hilt into his forehead. Jidanbou stumbled backwards and Ichigo landed on his throat with Zangetsu poised to kill.

"I win Jidanbou"

"Yes you did, and I shall let you through the gate" Jidanbou turned and began to lift the gate.

"Nice work Ichigo" Naruto said patting him on the shoulder.

"Thanks"

When Jidanbou had lifted the gate high enough they were surprised to see someone waiting for them.

"Captain Gin" Naruto said warily

"Ahh, the hollow knows my name" He replied

"I am no hollow captain" Naruto said angrily

"Why it tries to defend itself. No matter. Jidanbou you were not told to open the gate."

"They defeated me Captain, I had too"

"No you should have died, just as you all will now"

"Shoot to Kill Shinso" Gin cried as his Zanpakutou zoomed toward them. The blade knocked into Ichigo sending him flying into the arms of Chad. Jidanbou was next to fall to the swinging blade. Gin sliced off an arm in the process. He kept his creepy smile as he sent the blade toward Orihime and Tatsuki. Naruto sliced downwards and forced Shinso to hit the ground. Gin was forced to pull Shinso back as the gate was closing as well as an arrow just missing him courtesy of Ishida.

"Jidanbou" Orihime cried as she ran over to the large man.

'Chad can you bring his arm back over here." She asked. He nodded and placed the appendage next to the shoulder.

**Twin Heavenly Returning Shield **An orange glow encompassed the wound and began mending it.

"Alright it seems that they already know of our presence" Yorouchi said.

"I guess it means we are going to use the cannon?" Naruto asked excitedly

"Yes Naruto, as soon as Orihime is done we will travel to Kukkaku's"

"Ok all done" Orihime said standing up. "Just be sure not to use it too much yet.

"Thank You Orihime" He said as he moved his arm to his side. "I hope to see you again."

"You too Jidanbou" she clled back as she caught up to the rest of the group.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shiba Kukkaku's house

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yorouchi transformed into her human form and knocked on the door. Naruto yelled at her before throwing his cloak to her to use a temporary dress. She smiled back.

Ganju opened the door. "Yorouchi what a surprise to see you"

"It has been a while since ive been here"

"Yes, you haven't kept in touch like you said you would" Kukkaku called as she entered the scene.

"Why did you bring soul reapers to my place" Kukkau demanded.

"Ichigo is a substitute soul reaper and this is Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki 4th seat of the 11th. The order has been given that he was killed in the land of the living, which is untrue. We are here to rescue Rukia by means of your cannon if possible."

Kukkau remained silent for a minute before smiling. "Of course, but first a dinner in honor of Yorouchi's return. Come in everyone"

She led them to a large room where they all had a large dinner.

"Now since everyone is well fed and ready to go there is a technique needed to use the cannon. She went on to explain the process.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It has been 3 hours and everyone except Naruto and Ichigo got the technique down.

"They are trying so hard to get this done" Orihime said

"Yea, I can't believe that the two strongest HAVEN"T GOTTEN THIS DOWN YET" Tatsuki said raising her voice so they could hear her. They both looked over angrily before returning to their task.

"Pain in the ass girls" Ichigo grumbled causing Naruto to laugh and falter slightly.

"There got it" Ichigo exclaimed as he completed the process.

"O me too, I had it done a while ago." Naruto showed him by holding it in one hand.

"Wait then why did you wait for me?"

"To help you by having something to aim for" Naruto informed as he laid down next to Tatsuki. Ichigo went to tell Kukkau that they finished. Orihime got up to follow.

"So how did I do Tatsuki-chan?" Naruto asked

'I thought you were done, I had a feeling you were up to something"

"O really now? Perception? That is a great skill to have especially for a ninja"

"Yea, I think I will be better at this ninja business than you were."

"I hope so" Naruto said thinking back to his defeat at the hands of Sasuke.

"What's the matter Naruto-kun?"

Naruto shook his head. "Just remembering how I died"

Her face lightened a little, but still kept her look. "Did it hurt?"

"Yea, but it wasn't from dieing, it was more from watching my two precious people leave with my body."

"Well tell me about them" Tatsuki said as she lay down beside him to look at the ceiling.

"They were two of the strongest ninja to ever come from my village……

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

13 days until Rukia's execution

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rise and shine everyone." Kukkaku said as she yelled causing everyone to wake up in a hurry. She looked around the room. "Where are Naruto and Tatsuki?"

Yorouchi and Kukkaku entered the training room, as everyone else got ready. They found Tatsuki asleep with her head on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto lay on his back with his cloak thrown over the both of them.

"Would you like the honors Yorouchi?" Kukkaku said as she tossed her a camera.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They all stood near the base of the cannon. Kukkaku came and opened a small hatch near the bottom and ushered them inside. They all heard her yell 'good luck' from outside.

"Now remember everyone here should be able to compete with a seated officer. Ichigo you can probably handle a lieutenant" Kukkaku started explaining.

"If you see an old man with white hair, do not engage him. He is the commander-general of soul society. The strongest" Kukkaku started

"Actually if you see him just surrender, he will show mercy but he will not let you escape." Naruto corrected

"Everyone stick together. When the cannon fires there is a chance that we may spilt apart from each other." Yorouchi commanded as she dug her claws into Chad's shoulder.

"I'll take Tatsuki. Ichigo you take care of the rest of them."

"Where are you going?" Ichigo asked confused

"To get some Lunch" Naruto replied with a grin

"What are yo…

_2………1……….Fire_

The cannon launched and the group was sent flying in the air. As soon as they left the cannon, the force started to spread them apart.

"HOLD TIGHT" Yorouchi commanded.

Naruto grabbed hold of Tatsuki as he held the technique with one hand.

"As soon as we hit the shield grab on to someone. The force is going to scatter us"

The ball of energy neared the shield and smacked into it. A second later it penetrated the shield in a dazzling display of light. Ichigo grabbed Ishida and Orihime. Chad made to grab for Ishida's arm but missed when the force started to spread them farther away.

"You go with him" Ichigo said as he tossed Ishida in the direction Chad was drifting. Tatsuki had her arms securely around Naruto as they fell to the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An old man opened an eye to the sky as he saw the fireworks display in the sky.

"Sound an alarm that intruders have entered soul society. Hunt them down and capture them alive." Yamamoto commanded

"Yes sir" an officer said as he rushed off to broadcast the message.

"Sarutobi, you seem to have an unusually happy grin on your face. Do you sense something?"

"To tell you the truth captain. I feel Naruto-kun's energy. I told you that he could not have died so easily" He said with joy.

"Remember it could be the hollow that Captain Kuchiki saw when arresting Rukia."

"I will sir, but I doubt it" Sarutobi said as he left the office building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sat up and rubbed his head. He could tell he had a small lump.

"You ok Tatsuki-chan?"

"Yea, I'm fine"

"Alright lets get going, we landed near the twelfth division only be a minute to the 11th." Naruto exclaimed as he took off running

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You make it Chad?"

"Yes, I am fine"

"Which direction should we head?"

"I would say that we find an opponent and ask them."

"Good idea" Ishida said as he left running in a direction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Stop intruders" a shinigami commanded as he and a few others surrounded Ichigo and Orihime.

"Bug off I don't have time for you."

"Would anyone know where we could find Rukia Kuchiki?" Orihime asked gently

"Like we would tell you."

"I told you that wouldn't work" Ichigo said as he drew Zangetsu and charged swinging.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Stop it Yachiru, get off my head!" Ikkaku complained as Yachiru was drawing on his head.

"Your head makes a good drawing board" she replied

"Captain, do you think that we should heed the alarm?" Yumchika asked as he sipped his tea.

Kenpachi sighed "Yea, but there wasn't anyone worth fighting"

Yachiru stopped drawing on Ikkaku to look at her captain. "Aww is Kenny still upset that he didn't get to fight Naruto?" Yachiru asked. Kenpachi looked up at her with a smirk.

"I was, but not anymore."

"Why no…..OO" Yachiru said changing up her sentence in the middle.

Kenpachi stood and drew his blade as someone entered the door.

"I knew you were alive" Yachiru said tackling Naruto to the ground. "See that seal you gave me on my arm is still here." Yachiru said as she pulled up on her sleeve showing a simple circle on her arm.

"Yea, someone trapped me in the real world on my mission. I couldn't make a portal back here."

"Sounds like you've been used as bait" Kenpachi said.

"O Naruto, who is your friend outside the door?" Ikkaku asked

"O yea. Hey Tatsuki-chan come on in it's safe now" Naruto said, as he looked to Kenpachi whose grin got even bigger. Tatsuki entered the 11th division with a shy look.

She looked around at the imposing figures.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Yachiru" the vice captain said from in front of her. Tatsuki looked to where she was and where she was currently standing.

"You'll get used to it. She's really fast" Yumchika said as he stood up.

"This is Yumchika, 5th seat of the 11th." Naruto started with his introductions.

"Nice to meet you Tatsuki"

"Baldy over there is Ikkaku, 3rd seat"

"Hey" he yelled at Naruto.

"The beautiful girl in front of you is our vice captain Yachiru" the small girl smiled at the newcomer.

"And the huge man is Kenpachi, our captain"

"Nice to meet you little lady" Kenpachi said as he drew his sword and swung it at her. Tatsuki rolled to the side

"What the hell was that for!!!" She yelled

"HA HA HA I see you chose a good one Naruto. She would definitely fit in here" Kenpachi laughed

Naruto smacked his head. "Anyway Yumchika do you have an extra pair of clothes that She could wear, her school outfit isn't really for here.

"Certainly." Yumchika walked over to a wall and slid open a compartment. He pointed Tatsuki to a changing area.

"So What is the problem Naruto" Kenpachi said sitting down.

"Ok while I was with Rukia for the mission she had to give her powers to a human or else she would have died. That is where Ichigo comes in. He has as much spirit pressure as you Kenpachi."

The man smiled and grinned "Alright"

"So Captain Kuchiki and Renji came to get her back to be executed. I tried to stop them but they fled. Apparently someone had said that I was dead and a hollow had taken my place. So I trained a few new friends to come here and rescue Rukia."

"Ok so what are we going to do?" Ikkaku asked. Tatsuki re-entered the room at this point wearing an outfit similar to Yachiru's but bigger.

"Well, the rest of them are going to try and rescue Rukia right away because none of them would listen to me. And I know that Kenpachi wants to fight Ichigo. Ikkaku, if you and Yumchika could help me and Tatsuki get the rest of them and bring them here to the 11th until the day of the execution to make our move?"

"Great plan Naruto. Ikkaku you and Yumchika help Naruto." Kenpachi said turning to Yachiru.

"Will you stay with Naruto's girlfriend and keep her safe?"

"Yes sir"

Naruto and Tatsuki tried to voice an opposition but Kenpachi beat them to it. "Ok I'll meet everyone back here tonight" he said running out of the building in a hurry.

"So your girlfr..

"Don't even start, come on" Naruto silenced a grinning Ikkaku and took off in another direction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo had defeated all of the unseated shinigami who had tried to subdue them. He had managed to find out Rukia's location in the top tower and that was wear he and Orihime were headed.

Ichigo grabbed Orihime and jumped to the side as Kenpachi landed where they were standing previously.

"Zaraki Kenpachi, Captain of the 11th division" He said raising his sword to Ichigo.

"Crap Orihime, run try to find the others, I'll stall him" Ichigo said

"That won't be necessary girl. Naruto wants me to bring you two back to our division tonight anyway. As long as you give me a good fight that is" Kenpachi offered. Ichigo thought about it for a minute.

"I've got to rescue Rukia!"

"God Naruto said you were stubborn but this is ridiculous. Fine then you still will have to get past me." Kenpachi said attacking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"My My a Quincy. You would make an excellent specimen," the 12th division captain said looking at Ishida. Nemu, you take care of the other human"

Nemu nodded and charged Chad giving him a punch that surprised him with its strength. He then activated both his arms and engaged the vice captain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You weren't kidding when you said that Ichigo had as much Spiritual pressure as Kenpachi" Ikkaku said as they stood on a roof.

"Yea he is strong but an idiot when it comes to using his sword, he is getting better."

"I am hoping faster than you did Naruto, or else he won't even be able to cut Kenpachi" Yumchika pointed out.

"He'll be fine, come on let's head to the other two."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo sliced horizontally and Kenpachi blocked it with a grin. He pushed Ichigo back and grabbed the front of his robes and threw him into a wall.

"Come now, Naruto said you were stronger than this."

"I am" Ichigo coughed as he struggled to stand up.

"Sure doesn't look like it" Kenpachi teased.

"Arggh" Ichigo got up and attacked with renewed energy.

'There it is" Kenpachi blocked a strike. "There is the power I wanted to fight" Kenpachi parried but Ichigo ducked and cut him across his left side.

"HA HA HA" Kenpachi began an onslaught of vicious swings that Ichigo countered and dodged like an expert.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ishida had just destroyed Kurotsuchi's Bankai with the release of his bracer.

Nemu had stopped fighting to run after her captain was defeated.

"They were strong" Chad admitted panting. "That girl was a good opponent. I had an advantage in strength, but her speed outclassed me."

"Very well, let us continue." Chad said righting himself.

Ishida slumped against the wall. "I am out of energy I cannot go on."

"I will wait then" Chad said as he also sat down against a wall.

"No you should continue on."

"It is always better to fight at full strength."

"But we are low on time here" Ishida urged.

"Jeez you Quincy are a pain" Yumchika said from above them. Both Ryoka stood up quickly.

"Hey we aren't here to fight. Besides you have 13 days until you have to make a move. What's the rush?" Ikkaku added.

"Besides Yachiru wouldn't let you" Tatsuki said as she jumped next to Ikkaku in her shinigami attire.

"Yep. Naruto gave an order, and I like it so just listen" Yachiru said from in front of Ikkaku with her hand raised dramatically.

"Tatsuki. What are you doing? They are the enemy" Ishida exclaimed. Ikkaku and Yachiru looked around. "Where?"

"The shinigami and why are you dressed like one?" Chad explained

"O these Yumchika gave me. Aren't they great" she said posing

Ishida raised his arm and drew an arrow. Ikkaku and Yumchika raised their eyebrows.

Yachiru appeared in midair in front of Ishida and kicked him in the face sending him into the wall making a crater. Chad looked at the little girl who smiled up at him.

"Hi my name is Yachiru" she said extending his hand.

"Um Chad" He said as he shook the little girl's hand.

"So who are you exactly?"

"Yachiru Kujashiti, Vice-captain of the 11th division. That's Ikkaku and Yumchika"

"You guys are in Naruto's division?"

"Yea, that's what baldy tried to explain before the Quincy guy got all mad" Yachiru said in a little kid voice.

"Naruto had us come look for you guys. He wants to wait until the day of the execution to rescue Rukia." Tatsuki said as she jumped down and nudged Ishida in the stomach.

"Ok then what shall we do?" Chad asked

"You are coming back to the 11th with us." Ikkaku said as he picked up Ishida.

"Ok"

A large flare of energy shot up in two large pillars near the edge of the walls.

"That's ken-chan. Come on Tatsuki-chan and Yumchika." Yachiru said as she jumped off with Tatsuki and Yumchika.

"O sure leave me with them, I didn't want to fight or anything!!!" Ikkaku screamed at Yachiru.

"Would you like to go after them?" Chad asked gently.

"Nah" Ikkaku breathed deeply and regained his composure. "That energy release means that Kenpachi took off his eye patch. The fight is probably over anyway."

"Hmm"

"All right this way" Ikkaku jumped off with Ishida over his back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenpachi swung downward and Ichigo blocked it. Kenpachi pulled his blade back and swung again, catching him on his chest. Both of them sported numerous wounds, although Kenpachi's were worse.

"I think I only got enough for one more attack" Ichigo panted

Kenpachi frowned. "Already?"

"What do you mean already we've been fighting for twenty minutes!"

"Whatever" Kenpachi said and assumed a stance waiting for Ichigo. Ichigo readied himself after speaking with Zangetsu.

"An outline of your Zanpakutou, amazing you are nearing Bankai" Kenpachi grinned even more.

"Come then Ichigo Kurosaki!!!" Kenpachi started the charge and Ichigo followed suit.

Both competitors stood where their opponent started. Ichigo had blood fly out of a wound on his shoulder before collapsing in a heap.

"Good match kid" Kenpachi said as he looked at his cracked Zanpakutou. He too then fell to the ground in a heap.

The others arrived on the scene a few minutes later.

"Wow it looks like Kenpachi lost" Yumchika said.

"Almost" he said sitting up shocking everyone but Yachiru.

"He is strong, massive spirit pressure. Even cracked RanMyaku here"

Yumchika and Yachiru looked at him with surprise. Tatsuki had no idea what was going on and Kenpachi was confused.

"Ke- Ken-chan" Yachiru stuttered before hugging him.

"What's the occasion Yachiru?" he asked wincing from the pressure on his wounds.

"Captain, you just said the name of your Zanpakutou!" Yumchika squealed like a girl.

Kenpachi looked back at his sword and felt a pulse. He smiled as he felt it pulse again. Kenpachi jumped to his feet and let out a roar of excitement that was heard all over soul society. Yachiru just smiled from his shoulder as she wiped some blood off her.

"Humph, now Ikkaku and Naruto are going to be even more annoyed." Yumchika said crossing his arms.

"Don't tell anyone yet. I'll release it when I need to. Want to keep it a surprise you know" Kenpachi said ignoring the pain he was in from his wounds.

"Argh, grah huhhuh" Kenpachi choked spitting out blood.

"Ok back to headquarters for you" Yachiru said as she hoisted Kenpachi on her shoulder and started walking with his feet dragging. "Yachiru I'm fine"

"No ken-chan"

Yumchika just looked at Tatsuki and Orihime.

"What, he's all dirty! I'm not touching him!"

"Yumchika be a man for once!" Kenpachi called back

"ARGHHH Damn it" he said before hoisting Ichigo to a comfortable position. "Where's Ikkaku when you need him"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto turned and put his back against a wall. He peered around a corner as he looked on at Captain Aizen and Captain Gin from far away. He was hoping that they hadn't sensed him yet.

"Are all the plans ready?"

"As ready as they can be" Was Gin's witty reply

"Then it will commence as scheduled on the day of Rukia's execution.

"Shall I inform Tousen as well?" Gin asked

"No I will take care of it."

"Ahh we will finally have the hogyouko" Gin said casually.

Naruto's eyes widened. He had heard that name before and knew it was important but had no clue what it was. Naruto cursed himself for his stupidity. That slight slip had caused him to unmask his presence the slightest.

"It seems we have an intruder" Aizen said walking towards Naruto

**Shoot to Kill Shinso**

Naruto jumped up as Gin's spear came through the wall where his head had been. Naruto drew his sword and waited.

"I could tell that there was something wrong with you two as soon as I got here" Naruto replied

"Well it seems you overheard a part of our conversation. You need to die" Aizen said as he too drew his sword.

**Sing to the..UGh**

Naruto rolled to the right as Gin's blade tore up the ground where he stood leaving a large slash. Aizen appeared in front of him with his blade poised to kill.

Naruto's eyes widened and he moved as fast as he could.

"Impressive. That strike was meant for your heart. You managed to turn the slightest prolonging your life" Aizen remarked as he stood with his sword through Naruto's chest just above his heart.

"Go….To…..Hell…Graghghh"

Gin's blade was now through Naruto's back and out through his right lung. Blood was already spewing forth from the wounds forming a puddle under him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Naruto-kun, you must stay alive_

"I'm trying"

_Do not go to sleep. I can not help you if you fall unconscious_

Naruto opened his eyes to see Shugotenshi kneeling with her hands on his chest. He looked up to see Kyuubi looking down at him.

**I thought you were better than this. Do not disappoint me.**

"Heh, I don't plan on dieing again"

Kyuubi smirked

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto looked up at Aizen with a snarl. Aizen's eyes widened when he saw Naruto's red eyes.

"I am full of surprises" Naruto said as he lifted his blade and moved to impale Aizen. He swatted the blade away effortlessly.

"I am again surprised with the effort" Aizen said withdrawing his blade as did Gin. Naruto fell to his knees in an upright position. The ground under Naruto was now a circle of blood.

"Good Bye"

Aizen swung his blade at Naruto's right shoulder slashing diagonally. It stopped above his heart again. Aizen and Gin both raised their eyebrows. Aizen withdrew his blade and used the end of his sword to move Naruto's robe aside. An odd hollow mask was cracked where Aizen's strike had hit it.

"A hollow?" Gin asked

"Time to go Gin, NOW" Aizen commanded as they leapt off in a hurry using Shunpo. Naruto started to fall to the floor but was caught by small arms.

"Are you okay Naruto-chan" Yachiru asked with watery eyes.

Kenpachi landed next to them with his yellow spirit pressure leaking off him. Naruto smiled when he saw them. Kenpachi looked off in the direction the two captains had left. He then scanned the area for any other signs of danger. Naruto noticed Kenpachi bleeding pretty badly. He wondered how he was even moving but then saw his eye patch in his free hand.

"Thanks guys" Naruto said as he passed out.

"Come on Yachiru" Kenpachi said grabbing Naruto by the back of his robes and jumping off leaving a crater. Yachiru followed leaving a smaller one beside Kenpachi's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Home sweet home" Ikkaku said as he entered the main doors. He dropped Ishida on a mat on the floor and walked to a sliding door hidden in the wall. He withdrew a jar of ointment.

"Here this will help him" Ikkaku said as he tossed Chad the ointment.

"Thanks" Chad said as he began applying the ointment.

Yumchika entered the room and set Ichigo down. Orihime sat down and got to work.

**Twin Heavenly Returning Shield**

"Ikkaku be on guard" Yumchika said seriously. Ikkaku got up and drew his sword and stood ready next to his partner.

"What's up?"

"Kenpachi was gravely injured from his fight with Ichigo. Yachiru had even told him not to walk back on his own."

"That bad huh?"

"Yea, but halfway back Kenpachi tore off his eye patch and took off with Yachiru with a concerned look on his face. Yachiru was even a little sad"

"Hmm" Ikkaku said as they looked out the door.

Tatsuki stood next to them. "What could have caused him to do that with those injuries?"

"Someone he cares about must have been hurt," Ikkaku said

"Since Ikkaku and I were fine and Yachiru was with him, that leaves only one other person" Yumchika said sternly

"Naruto" she said as a tear crept down her face. She stopped it with a sniffle. Yumchika put his arm around her in a hug.

'Here they come" Ikkaku stated. He and Yumchika ran out the door to the porch to await. Yachiru zoomed by them.

"Orihime you need to help Naruto" She ordered

"Where is he…"She began.

Kenpachi stood with an unconscious Naruto in his arms. Naruto's head was hanging down and blood was falling in constant drips. Kenpachi set him down gently and took off his robes. Yachiru already had some ointment in her hands and rubbed it on the wounds.

**Twin Heavenly Returning Shield**

Ikkaku started to close the doors and windows as Yumchika lit a bunch of candles. Yachiru had switched to Ichigo and had put the ointment on any of his wounds that were still bleeding.

"What happened?" Tatsuki said kneeling beside Orihime

"I haven't a clue" Kenpachi said looking at Naruto

"But I thought Naruto was strong" Tatsuki continued with sobs.

"He is, that's why we went to him" yachiru added

"There was two captain level people leaving the area before we got there."

"Ken-chan here" Yachiru said handing him the jar of ointment.

"I'm alright" he replied

"What if they come back?" she said getting his attention.

"Humph, fine" He said putting his eye patch back on and wincing for a second as the pain returned to him. He began applying Ikkaku's ointment as he sat against a wall.

"You two are in charge, no one enters and no one leaves" he ordered.

Then there was a knock on the door. Ikkaku and Yumchika had their backs agains either side of the door. Kenpachi was up again to open the door. He opened it to see a cat.

"Who the hell are you?"

"That's Yorouchi, she can turn into a cat" Tatsuki said. Everyone looked at Tatsuki and then at Yorouchi.

"Ok, what should I do then get a litter box?" Kenpachi said annoyed

" O do you have a robe for her?" Tatsuki exclaimed finally figuring out why she hadn't transformed.

"Here" Yachiru handed her an extra from the wall closet.

Tatsuki held it up over the cat and Yorouchi appeared inside the robe and turned her arms to fit it.

"What happened?" She asked looking at Ichigo and Naruto.

"He was attacked by two captains. Which ones we don't know" Kenpachi said slouching down against the wall again as Ikkaku lokced the door and sat with his back against it. Yumchika went to get food.

"Damn. Who could have done this?"

"Not many. There would have had to been liutenant or captain level. And we can't tell who from these wounds. They were done with a normal blade. So it could be anybody. We will just have to wait till he wakes up" yachiru informd

"What's that?" Yoroichi said grabbing Naruto's mask.

"Don't know it was on him when we found him. Looks like it saved him." Kenpachi said from against the wall.

"This isn't good" Yorouchi said.

"Ok, enough talking they need to rest." Yachiru said with a little nurse hat on. Everyone looked at her wondering where she got it from.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

12 days until Rukia's execution.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wrahh, where am I?'

"Ichigo your awake" Orihime said giving him a hug. Ichigo looked down to see a bunch of bandages around his chest.

"Bout time you woke up" Ikkaku said

"You!" Ichigo said as he reached for Zangetsu laying beside him.

"Ichigo" Kenpachi called from a corner with his zanpoktou leaned up against his right shoulder.

"You too, what is this place?" he asked again

Yorouchi slapped him inte back of the head. "These people are on our side"

"Everyone is fine" Ishida informed sipping tea next to Yumchika. Turns out they had a lot in common.

Ichigo looked around and saw Chad leaning against a wall near Ikkaku. Yachiru and Tatsuki were asleep in another corner of the room sharing a blanket. He turned some more and found Naruto lieing on his back with a blanket over him not moving.

"What happened?"

"Attacked by two powerful people, don't know who, now rest up Tomroow you and I start training. It will only be three days" Yoroicuhi said

"What training"

"Something that you will need in order to beat Byakuya" Kenpachi added with eyes still closed.

"Why would I need to fight him"

'Because we aren't doing anything more until the day of the execution." Yoroiuchi said.

"All the rest of soul society is out and about looking for you guys. Here you can just wait" Kenpachi called

"Here's the plan"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

9 days until Rukia's Execution

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo was fighting off Zangetsu already exhausted. Yorouchi looked on solemnly and checked her watch and frowned

A crackle was heard in the air and a voice came next.

_The execution of Rukia Kuchiki has been moved up to Tomorrow at Twelve o clock. That is all._

Ichigo looked up with fear.

"Time to end it Zangetsu"

_**Can you back that up?**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"wa….

A glass of water was placed in his hand. He swallowed it down with haste.

"Ahh thanks Yachiru."

"Finally up?" Kenpachi said walking over

"Yea, how did I survive"

"Orihime healed you and Ichigo" Ikkaku pointed out as he too stood and stretched.

"So what happened?" Kenpachi asked concerned

"Aizen, Gin and Tousen" Naruto said solemnly.

Kenpachi's eye's widened before he grinned. "Good that makes it interesting."

"Especially since they moved the execution to tomorrow" Yumchika said as he entered the room.

"Already?!"

"Yea, we have a plan" Yumchika kept going before he was cut off.

"Just make sure you are in top shape, you're with me" Kenpachi said grinning

"We have to stop them," Naruto said getting nods from everyone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Day of Rukia Kuchiki's execution.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenpachi opened the doors of the 11th division with a serious look. Yachiru, Tatsuki, Naruto, Ikkaku, Yumchika, Chad, Orihime, and Ishida stood beside him.

"Alright you guys head for the execution grounds, help out there, I am sure that is where Ichigo and Yorouchi will go" Kenpachi said as he started walking forward.

"Ok Ken-chan" Yachiru said happily as she began to leave in one direction followed by Orihime, Chad, and Ishida.

"Stay alive guys" Naruto called. Tatsuki gave him a hug and whispered into his ear. _You too_

"Alright let's go cause some trouble" Kenpachi grinned tapping RanMyaku on his shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

RanMyaku à Chaos


	5. Charge

Rukia looked up as the door to her cell opened.

"Rukia Kuchiki it is time" the guard said. She stood and walked towards them and they placed a restraint around her neck.

_I have committed a crime_

She walked over the bridge connecting the tower.. Her head towards the ground the entire walk.

_This is my punishment_

The guards looked at her

_I accept it with no remorse_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was walking next to Kenpachi on a rooftop.

"Are you sure they will come this way?" Naruto asked

"Yes, this is the easiest way to the execution grounds" Kenpachi grinned.

"I am itching for a fight. Hopefully it will cause me to release my Bankai" Naruto said jittery

"HEHE, RanMyaku here is going crazy." Kenpachi said as he held his blade in front of him.

"Yea, I can feel its pulse from here"

"They are coming." Kenpachi noticed

"Be careful Tatsuki" Kenpachi commanded

"If the fight gets too intense, move out of harm's way."

"Hey I'm not that useless" she protested.

"Tatsuki-chan, against Captains it is a whole different ball game" Naruto said concerned.

"Kenpachi, what are you doing with the Ryokas"

"What does it look like, I'm helping them" He replied happily without a care.

"That is a crime," Saijin yelled drawing his sword.

"You shall be dealt with," Tousen said as he drew Suzemushi.

Iba and Hisagi jumped in front of their captains.

"Please allow us to go first" Iba asked and received two nods.

They jumped and turned forward to charge. A blade stopped both of them in their charges.

"Ahh, you two aren't worthy to fight our captain." Ikkaku said tapping his sheath on his shoulder as his blade stopped Iba's. Yumchika was also stopping Hisagi's attack.

"You have to beat us first" he chimed in his girly voice.

"Ikkaku, aren't you a third seat, and Naruto a 4th seat?" Iba asked trying to insult him.

"Yea, but he's stronger than me. He is the one who doesn't want to challenge me for the seat. Besides, I love kicking you ass" Ikkaku laughed

"Alright get out of here" Kenpachi called

"Ooops, looks like we got to go or else our captain might get us too, mind if we move off?" Yumchika asked. He received a grunt in reply. Ikkaku, Yumchika, Iba and Hisagi all disappeared to fight other elsewhere.

"You are going to stand against us with a 4th seat and a ryoka?" Saijin asked

"Yea, I would let Naruto here handle you but my blade wants to have some excitement."

"You think too highly off yourself" Tousen admitted and took a stance, as did Saijin.

"Which one do you want Captain?" Naruto smiled drawing his blade. "Tatsuki-chan you should back up now."

"Ok Naruto-kun"

"Let's let them decide" Kenpachi decided as he readied himself.

Tousen charged first and Naruto parried with a smirk. "Guess I have him then"

"Good I'll take the big guy" Kenpachi said dashing off to engage Saijin.

Naruto slashed sideways and Tousen jumped back. Suzemushi was on a downward slash and Naruto moved backwards out of the way.

Sing Suzemushi

Tousen moved a little faster and caught Naruto on the shoulder. Naruto swung with his sword and Tousen ducked. Naruto shot his arm out and caught the back of his head and kneed him in the forehead. Sending him back with a stumble.

"You have a most impressive fighting style Naruto"

"I know, its awesome" Naruto said jumping in the air.

"Fool" Tousen swung his blade shooting out blades at Naruto.

"Ahh that was dumb" Naruto said as he pulled two blades out of him. One in his shoulder where he had been hit and the other in his left leg.

"This is something I learned from Kenpachi. No pain!"

Sing to the Heavens: Shugotenshi

**Roar down Through Hell: Kyuubi**

Naruto now stood with his short sword and round shield.

"Now the fight begins"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenpachi was attacking wildly. Each swing forced Saijin backwards as he blocked it.

"Come now, I thought you would at least be somewhere near me in terms of strength" Kenpachi swung a little harder this time and forced Saijin in the air.

"You area most surprising captain Zaraki. But unlike you I can utilize my Zanpakutou" He teased as a massive explosion occurred engulfing the area in smoke.

Kokujoutengenmyouou

The armored giant now stood behind Saijin.

"I would like to see you match my strength now" Saijin yelled as he swung his blade down and the giant mimicked it.

Kenpachi swung upward meeting the giant's blade. It was a stalemate for a second before Kenpachi moved to the side to let the blade crash through the ceiling.

"It seems you barely have me beat" Kenpachi admitted

"Hey Naruto, Here it comes!!!" he yelled. Naruto pushed Tousen back and flipped all the way back near Tatsuki to watch.

Spread to the Ends of the Earth: RanMyaku

Kenpachi's blade pulsed a black burst of energy. The blade itself darkened slightly as yellow reitsu gathered around the blade and Kenpachi. He laughed as he reached up and removed his eye patch.

Saijin looked at his opponent with a hint of fear "This crazy bastard knows his sword's name now?"

"You and your giant ready big guy?" Kenpachi said as his sword was enveloped with a black light..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rukia was being led to the Sokyouko. The wind gently ruffled her hair. Clouds hovered in the sky, none of them blocking out the sun. She looked around at the faces of those gathered.

Captain Yamamoto, and Vice Captain Sarutobi

Soi Fong and Omaeda

Unohona and Isane

Byakuya by himself.

Shunsui and Nanao

Toushiro and Rangiku

No one from the eleventh was here to see her end.

She was glad that no one from the 12th division showed up.

But she was sad that no one from the 13th had showed up either.

She looked up at the destructive halberd in front of her.

_This is my Fate_

"Let the execution begin" Yamamoto said softly but strong.

A chorus of 'hai' echoed as they began the unsealing of the souyoko.

A box shot to each of Rukia's hands and one to her feet. They moved her upwards to the top of the altar. Rukia could now see the blade of her killer.

A large wave of spiritual energy flooded the area, as the Great Zanpakutou was unsealed. It gathered to form a great phoenix made of fire.

Each of those gathered looked up as the giant bird hovered in front of Rukia. It let out a tremendous cry and began to move towards Rukia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Here, these are the stairs that lead to the execution grounds." Yachiru pointed as she bounced on her feet waiting for the others to catch up. They made it as a group and all stood panting.

"Hey where do you think you are going?" a new voice asked

"To rescue Rukia" Chad replied calmly

"Are you now?"

"Yea, want to come Renji? We don't have much time, the execution has already started" Yachiru said jogging up the steps.

"Sure, I had that on my agenda today anyway." He joked as he joined the group

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX]

"The execution has begun."

"Really, what gave it away?" A bloodied Naruto asked. Tousen was indeed worthy of the title of captain. Naruto had two large cuts crisscrossing on his back. Naruto smiled though as he looked at his opponent. Tousen had removed his outer robes because Naruto had managed to catch Tousen across the chest with his shield giving him a deep wound.

"Seems you are pretty good. I wonder if I would have won if I had achieved Bankai" Naruto asked to himself

"It would not have mattered. You have no chance of beating me. That was a lucky hit. I was unaware that your shield was able to inflict damage as well as repel it."

"Excuses, excuses. I need to end this" Naruto cut him off.

Naruto took a stance with his shield in front of him protecting him. His blade pointed away from his enemy.

"Unleash your Fury upon our Foes"

Naruto waved his sword forward in a large but fast arc. It ignited with flame as soon as it began to swing forward. Naruto unleashed a wave of fire that transformed into a fox with 9 flowing tails that began running for Tousen.

Tousen swung Suzeumushi at the fox releasing some more spikes. The spikes went right through the fox. Tousen dodged the fox and turned to see that the fox shifted in its charge again heading for Tousen.

Wave of Blue Fire

The beam hit the fox and they cancelled each other out. When it cleared Naruto looked for Tousen but couldn't find him.

"Damn it he escaped" Naruto cursed as he turned to see that Kenpachi was looking at him as well. Naruto walked over to him.

"Yours run off too?"

"Yea, so soon as I got serious" Naruto complained

"Yea I busted Saijin's Bankai and he ran off as well."

"How strong is RanMyaku?" Naruto asked

"HEE Let's just say it's like taking off my eye patch." Kenpachi grinned causing Naruto to chuckle.

"Alright shall we head to the execution grounds?"

"Let's hurry"

"First take care of those wounds on your back" Tatsuki ordered as she began walking back over to them.

"Wow forgot about them," Naruto said as he started to take off his cloak. He felt energy enter his range; he immediately started moving towards Tatsuki as he drew his blade. Tousen appeared behind her and then disappeared using Shunpo. Naruto moved to follow but Gin interfered with his Zanpakutou causing Naruto to lose Tousen's direction. Gin gave a light smile before he too disappeared.

"Captain, we have to find them!!" Naruto shouted.

"To the soukyou hill, that is where all of this will come to an end. Besides if Aizen wants to escape, he's gonna go that way." Kenpachi said gruffly. Naruto turned and started to move but was stopped by Kenpachi.

"Your wounds."

"I don't have time fo…"

"It's an order" Kenpachi replied with a grin causing Naruto to frown back at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Huh, they started, come on we still have a ways to go!" Yachiru yelled from a flight above the others.

"Yachiru we are pacing ourselves." Ishida scolded

"We are only halfway there," Chad said looking over the edge of one of the balconies.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The captains looked up as the Phoenix was stopped in front of Rukia.

"Hmmm?" Yamamoto asked

Shunsui grinned as he tilted his hat down. _Perfect_

The Soukyoko reared back for a second attack.

"Ichigo look out!" Rukia yelled. Ichigo ignored her and readied himself

Ukitake just arrived and slammed his shield down as two ropes shot out of the shield. Shunsui landed next to him and stabbed his sword into the shield pouring his energy into as well.

"Stop them, they are going to destroy Sokyouko!" Soi Fon shouted. Sarutobi and Yamamoto looked on in silence too late for them to do anything.

Just as Hitsugaya started to move the phoenix wailed in pain before exploding.

"They destroyed it?" Soi Fon said to no one in particular. Everyone in attendance stood watching as the remaining embers faded into nothingness.

The captains looked at Shunsui and Ukitake who smiled back with their vice captains.

"You two have committed a major crime!" Yamamoto stated with a loud voice.

"Aww Old Man Yama, it had to be done" Shunsui tried to reason.

"Silence!"

Ichigo looked at the commotion below him. He then looked over to a distant tree line.

_Damn where are the others. Right now its just me and Yorouchi Gotta stall some more_

Ichigo twirled his sword above his head as he started to gather his energy. The officers looked up at the pressure.

Ichigo smashed Zangetsu into the altar creating an explosion below him. After a few tense moments the smoke cleared enough and everyone saw Rukia being held by Ichigo.

"Heh, told you I could do it" Ichigo chimed.

"You idiot now what do you plan on doing?" Rukia asked

"Just wait they are on their way" Ichigo said back to Rukia as all of the captains looked up at him.

"See there's the support group." Ichigo said as Renji, Chad, Ishida, Orihime and Yachiru arrived on the scene.

"Hey Renji! Catch" Ichigo said as he threw Rukia towards him. The captains raised their eyebrows as the girl soared through the air.

Renji caught her and the others made a defensive circle around him. Can you stand Rukia?"

"Yea I am fine" Renji set her down and stood in front of her.

"Stop them, all vice captains!" Soi Fon ordered. The vice-captains all looked to their captains for approval After receiving nods they took off.

The Vice captains neared the retreating defensive line.

Ichigo appeared in front of them all and stuck his sword in the ground. He punched through Omada's Shikai and sent him flying backwards. Ichigo swept Isane's legs out from under her and turned and hit Rangiku in the gut.

Sarutobi started to walk forward after his fellow vice captains defeat but someone beat him to it. Sarutobi raised an eyebrow at the captain's movements.

"I was wondering what else would happen before you attacked." Ichigo taunted as he vied for dominance against Byakuya.

"We must settle this" Yamamoto said as he started to walk towards Shunsui and Ukitake.

"Ok Old man Yama. Nanao go head over with the Ryokas. They are on our side for now" Shunsui ordered. Ukitake nodded to his two third seats as well.

Soi Fon watched as they disappeared and moved towards the Ryokas.

"You are all going to be killed" Soi Fon stated. Orihime moved to the side to let a blur speed through and grab Soi Fon and head off another side of the cliff.

Yamamoto raised an eyebrow as he turned his head slightly.

"Unless my old age deceives me that was Yorouchi Shiohin" Yamamoto said

"I would say the same thing, except I am not that old" Shunsui added

"Just what is going on here?" Yamamoto asked

"It seems something more than what we had planned." Ukitake pointed out

"Shall we begin then" Yamamoto said as he unleashed his Zanpakutou. Creating a wave of fire that moved to encompass all in an inescapable dome.

"Now what do you plan on doing?" Byakuya asked as he pushed Ichigo away and looked at the wall of fire surrounding everyone.

"Beating you is all I have to do."

"Even if that did happen, what would you do about the other captains?" Toushiro asked joining Byakuya

"I don't know actually, I was given my part."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo sliced towards Byakuya who activated his shikai, knocking Ichigo back. As soon as he hit the ground he was forced to roll to the side as Toushiro's dragon came crashing down where he fell.

"Great I can't fight two captains as once" Ichigo whined. "Guess I have no choice"

Ichigo raised his blade towards the two captains and gave them a smirk

Ban-Kai

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shunsui and Ukitake had released their Zanpakutous and stood across from Yamamoto.

"Come on Old man Yama, I don't want to fight, how about some sake" Shunsui tried to bargain.

"Silence, I told you not to speak" He said harshly

Sarutobi dropped his pipe from his mouth to his hand.

Burn Brightly Enma

Sarutobi's pipe transformed into a staff. It was the same shape and size as the one he used in life but a little different. It was now a little thinner in diameter. The ends each sported a blade that faced in a different direction, allowing it to be swung both ways. What made it unique was it was covered in dancing flames, a darker hue than Yamamoto's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A blocked strike from Byakuya sent Ichigo into a turn around slash that Byakuya ducked under. Ichigo was completely outclassing Byakuya in speed, but he was able to keep up somewhat because of his experience.

"Come on Byakuya. You're getting slow" Ichigo taunted as he began running around Byakuya and Toushiro at tremendous speeds causing afterimages.

The two captains stood back to back looking around them for the real one.

"He is incredibly fast" Toushiro said with a boring voice.

"It seems, he has gotten better than our last engagement"

'Your Right I HAVE" Ichigo said appearing above them. He slashed downwards and both captains moved back and charged again. Ichigo moved towards Byakuya and parried his sword back and ducked under Toshiro's strike. He rolled again and jumped up dodging a set of slashes. Ichigo moved back a couple of feet.

Getsuga Tensho

Toushiro and Byakuya each moved to the sides and surveyed the damage. A large slash mark was left in the ground.

"Ahh damn. I Was only supposed to fight one captain. It's gonna be a pain fighting you both." Ichigo said taking off again.

Ichigo dodged Toushiro's dragon and moved towards Byakuya. A wave of sakura pedals interrupted his charge. They surrounded him and Ichigo moved fast and blocked all of the hidden blades.

"Impossible"

Hyourinmaru came soaring down from above with a roar. Ichigo looked at it with a smile.

Getsuga Tensho

Ichigo's attack hit the dragonhead on and dented its head a little. Ice spread to cover the wound and you couldn't tell that it had been hit.

"Damn where the hell are they!" Ichigo asked himself as he jumped backwards and landed in a heap.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I will handle these two. Sarutobi if you would take care of the Ryokas" Yamamoto calmly asked seeing how Soi Fon was no longer here.

"Yes Captain. Do you want them alive or dead?"

"Alive if possible"

"Hai"

Sarutobi jumped off away from the battle and towards the Ryoka.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Damn one is heading this way" Ishida said as he readied himself along with Chad and the vice captains.

"Hello children. It would be easy if you just surrendered to me" Sarutobi asked leaning on his staff.

"Not gonna happen old man" Renji called lashing out with Zabimaru

Sarutobi held up his staff and knocked Zabimaru to the side. Renji sent it forth again and the old hokage knocked it to the ground this time and stuck the blade of his staff straight through Zabimaru keeping it in place.

Sarutobi leaned on the staff again.

"I do not wish to harm any of you. It would be easiest if you just surrendered to me" Sarutobi said again.

This time it was Ishida who attacked. He let an arrow fly and Sarutobi simply moved to the other side of his staff still leaning on it.

Another arrow sped toward him and Sarutobi held up his hand.

White lightning

The attacks canceled out each other.

"Once again, it would be best to surrender" Sarutobi said withdrawing his staff from Zabimaru. Renji called it back and it reverted to its sealed stage"

"That's not going…..

"We surrender" Chad said causing Sarutobi to smile. The others looked at Chad with a confused look.

"Why would…..

"Very well then, you are all my prisoners. Please stay where you are or I will be forced to attack you." He said as he turned to watch the other fights.

"Of course" Nanao said with a grin.

"Huh?" Yachiru said turning to Nanao

"He wanted us to surrender so that there wouldn't be any fighting."

"Ohhh, Thank You!" Yachiru said with a wave causing Sarutobi to turn back and smile.

"I am a very peaceful old man"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo spun to the side as the dragon narrowly missed him and soared forward. He had to lean back as a swarm of Senbonzakura just missed his face.

"Damn Damn Damn" Ichigo said as there was a break in the action.

Byakuya and Toushiro stood across from him with their own scowls on their faces.

"There is no hope left for you" Toushiro called as his dragon moved to hover behind him.

"Accept your fate" Byakuya added as he held his hand up to attack. Tosuhiro raised an eyebrow. Up until this point Byakuya had been standing still.

The attack of sakura leaves took off much faster this time and caught Ichigo's leg. He managed to slice through them and move back a little more.

"As you can see, when I use my hands to control them they are twice as fast."

"Yea I noticed, pretty cool trick but I've seen better' Ichigo replied with his attitude.

"Good bye Kurosaki Ichigo" Toushiro said as the dragon took off in an arc towards Ichigo as Byakuya surrounded him with waves of leaves.

Getsuga Tensho

The sakura pedals scattered and let the attack go harmlessly through them. They began to descend in their deadly arc.

Fox Fire

Everyone looked to the southern part of the fiery entrapment. There seemed to be a struggle with the wall of flame. It exploded inwards toward the competitors who all shielded themselves.

"Aw they started without us" Kenpachi said as he rested his sword n his shoulder, as did Ikkaku with his staff. Yumchika walked in while fixing his hair.

"Ichigo I thought you would do better" Naruto said from in front of him with his shield raised.

"Another captain has turned on Soul Society. This is unacceptable! Sarutobi take Kenpachi" Yamamoto said as he grew even angrier, the fire around him growing. Shunsui and Ukitake stood confidently with their 4 swords poised to defend.

"Wait, Gramps there is more going on here than what it seems. Aizen, Tousen and Gin are the traitors. They are coming after Rukia for something Urahara Kisuke created" Naruto said standing up from his crouch.

"It's true. The two bastards almost killed Naruto before Yachiru and I arrived." Kenpachi added covering for his officer.

"Trust me old man" Naruto said. Sarutobi looked at him for a second and locked eyed with his adopted grandson. He huffed and rested his staff back on the ground. Yamamoto looked at his vice captain with anger.

"Well this is a great party it seems, but all things must come to an end" A voice sounded as the blazing fortress withered out from another attack on it. By the time the voice was located Rukia was missing again.

Aizen now stood with Rukia in one arm and a green slime covering the other. Gin held Tatsuki over his shoulder. Tosuen stood before them as the sentinel. Aizen began the unsealing as another voice echoed over the air.

"Attention Soul Society. This is Captain Unohana Retsu, Captain of the 4th division. Central 46 has been murdered by Aizen Souske. I repeat Aizen Souske has murdered Central 46."

"So it is you three who are the traitors" Yamamoto sighed to himself. Instantly everyone turned on them.

Aizen had finished and tossed Rukia aside as he looked at a small object in his hands.

"The hogyouko" He said showing it to everyone

"Let go of Tatsuki" Naruto growled. Kenpachi looked at his subordinate and saw a slight red aura leaking off him with trails of white.

"That will not be happening. She posses unique skills that would be useful to my plans" Aizen replied and Gin smiled greatly.

Naruto grew angrier even as Kenpachi put a hand on his shoulder.

"For those of you who don't know this object allows me to break the barrier between hollow and shinigami. I will use it to create an army and then defeat soul society" he further explained.

"Let us be leaving then"

"Shoot to kill Shinso" Gin cried and swung his blade behind him. The quickly approaching Yorouchi and So Fon jumped back and looked at them. A hole opened in the sky and everyone except Aizen Gin and Tousen looked up.

Menos began to reach through towards soul society but stopped when they were halfway through. 3 beams of light shot down and enveloped the traitorous captains.

"We will be seeing each other shortly," He said as they began to ascend towards the portal.

"No Tatsuki!" Naruto cried.

"That is a barrier used by menos to protect their own. Once inside it you cannot be touched. It is unbreakable" Yamamoto said in a hushed voice that everyone could hear.

Kenpachi rushed towards the beam. A black trail of energy leaking from his sword. A maniacal grin on his face. He met the beam with a two handed strike right in front of Aizen. He was repelled with great force and the front portion of him was smoking from burns.

"That barrier is unbreakable!" Yamamoto said angry that someone had tried to attack the barrier.

Naruto fell to his knees with tears streaming down his face.

Stop your crying brat

"Shut the hell up Kyuubi, there is nothing I can do to save her!" Naruto yelled back at the demon. He knew who it was as soon as he started to speak.

**You should have been more aware of your surroundings! **He barked as he raised his cane.

"I was, they were just… just better than me" Naruto started out yelling but then finished with a whisper.

Exactly

_It is time to truly shine_

**And show out power, even here in the afterlife** Kyuubi said with a grin exposing his fangs as Shugotenshi stood with her hands folded as if praying.

You had better win

_Do your best Naruto-kun_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was still on his knees.

"Ban-Kai" he said softly but was still heard by those around him.

A white energy burst from his back as a red fireball covered him forcing those close to him to jump backwards. Aizen, Gin and Tousen stopped in their ascent to watch. The fireball raged as it circled Naruto with a fierce roar. It began to spin faster and faster before it withered out.

Naruto now stood with Black armor over his chest and shoulders. A red cross in the middle of his chest. White shin guards and boots protected his legs. On his hands were two blue gloves that stretched to his elbows. On the front and backside of his left palm are two white pieces of metal. His right hand held a small wakizashi whose blades was a maroon red. A red chain reached from the end of the wakizashi to the side of the palm on Naruto's right glove. Naruto looked up towards Aizen as multiple tendrils of white energy sprouted from his shoulder blades and took the forms of wings. (Tyrael from Diablo) Sarutobi raised an eyebrow as he felt a familiar energy.

Demonic Reaper Kyuubi

**Divine Shugotenshi**

Naruto announced the names of his release soul cutters before attacking.

The wings stretched and flapped strongly shooting Naruto towards Gin. Naruto reared his sword back and stabbed the barrier. The barrier pulsed as Naruto held onto it, the sword disrupting its flow. Naruto reached back with his left hand as bluish white energy covered it. His hand shot forward and completely bypassed the barrier and punched Gin in the face. Naruto quickly grabbed Tatsuki as Gin recovered from the unexpected strike. Naruto screamed in pain as his arm burned from the energy covering Tatsuki now instead of his arm. Naruto gave a yell as he pulled Tatsuki through the barrier. Naruto fell backwards with Tatsuki in his arm before his wings flapped and Naruto righted himself. He flew back to the ground and placed Tatsuki down by Kenpachi.

Naruto turned back to the now furious Aizen. He sheathed his sword in an upside down sheath on his back, the chain released from the end of the sword and hung from his right hand.

"Hey gramps, here is the strongest attack in all of Konoha!" Naruto yelled to everyone as he made a familiar cross shaped seal.

Two more Narutos appeared in a puff of smoke. They held their hands slightly back. A dull roar could be heard as blue chakra began to gather in their hands.

"Rasengan" Sarutobi whispered and almost let the staff fall.

"Better" Naruto replied as the wind element was added.

The two clones jumped toward Aizen and Gin. The attacks met the beam head on and caused it to crack some. The clones were destroyed in the blast.

"We must hurry" Aizen said as they took off at an accelerated pace than before.

"Come back here you bastards!!!!" Naruto yelled at the fleeing targets as he gathered a RasenShuriken in his own hand.

This time Naruto threw it at Gin and it spun rapidly as it left his hand. Once again it impacted on the barrier and it cracked again.

"My turn" Kenpachi called as he was up again with his sword. He jumped towards the crack in the barrier and reared back.

CHAOS WAVE

A black wave smashed against the barrier again. Kenpachi was flung back from the blast this time with a grin as blood fell from the giant of a man. The barrier cried before shattering into pieces that looked like glass. Gin and Aizen's eyes widened as Gin turned and took off towards the portal at an accelerated rate.

A screech was heard throughout all of soul society as 10 Menos Grande stretched the portal and jumped through.

"No hollow has ever stepped foot in soul society, It shall not happen now" Yamamoto drew his sword. Everyone else readied themselves.

"I hope this works." Naruto said as he crouched low with one knee touching the ground.

"Everyone get back" Sarutobi called. The gathered looked at Naruto as they felt a gathering of energy. Everyone jumped back a little ways but stayed at the ready.

SUMMONING TECHNIQUE

Three giant puffs of smoke erupted around Naruto in a line causing a large shockwave that blew the air backwards. Yamamoto raised an eyebrow as the pressure in the air grew tremendously in one go. The captains held their hats and shielded their eyes as a giant gust of wind blew over them. Sarutobi was smiling the most he had since coming here.

TOAD LORD INFERNO

Three giant toads stood with their cheeks swelled as Naruto held a hand in front of his face.

Three sprays of oil shot out towards the menos as Naruto ignited it. They screamed in pain as they began to evaporate. The captains used their cloaks to cover themselves from the heat as Orihime put up a barrier.

Nine of the menos were destroyed in the devastating firestorm but one made it through and was headed straight for Naruto.

"Don't let him reach the ground!!" Naruto called.

A tremendous shockwave rippled the area as the toad lords leapt into action. Gamaken swung upward with his staff sending him into the air.

**Water Cannonball**

Gamabunta shot the great sphere of water that hit the menos right in the chest. Gamahiro jumped up and swung with both swords taking off his head. The menos head fell to the side with a blank look on its face. The body dissipated into the wind. Naruto sighed and fell backwards.

Gamabunta flipped his head forward and tossed Naruto into the air, he quickly reached out with his tongue and wrapped his summoner up and brought him close to his face.

Two giant eyes stared at Naruto. One webbed hand reached up and removed the pipe from his mouth.

Where are we?


	6. Friends

"Soul Society"

How are you here, I saw you limp dead in Jiraiya's arm. You did have a hole clear through you with blood falling.

"I know damn Sasuke bastard. I am dead boss" Bunta, Gamahiro and Gamaken looked around as they studied the people there.

**And they are?** Gamahiro asked with a croak following.

"Shinigami. They are like the ninja of our world. They keep the order" Naruto answered. The three toads nodded.

If you are dead then how can you summon us? You shouldn't have any chakra.

"I don't this is all Kyuubi's" Naruto replied

**HAHAHAH HAHAHHA **Gamabunta laughed out. The shinigami as well as the other toads looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

Even in death that blasted fox is still trapped. I guess Minato's seal really works then.

"Yes, he's actually the spirit of one of my Zanpakutous." Naruto said raising his blade to show the toad boss. He could tell this sword radiated chakra of the foulest extent.

**Alright kid time for us to go. **Naruto looked down at Bunta's eyes.

"So what's going on back home"

A war is about to start

"What! Who Where?"

Hehe, You have your own matters to attend to here. If things get bad Tatsu will come and get you.

"Thanks boss." Naruto said. He turned to the gathered shinigami "Gamaken" The said toad bowed before returning to his world. Naruto turned to his left. "Gamahiro" The toad croaked and he too left.

"And the toad king Gamabunta" Naruto said pointing behind him. Bunta grunted before he too left. Naruto fell to the ground with a practiced ease having done that many times before.

Naruto landed in a heap and transferred to a sitting position. He looked over at Kenpachi who was on his back with Yachiru standing at his side. He was grinning as Isane worked on him. The other shinigami walked closer so that they could hear.

"They got away." Naruto said

"Don't worry we'll get them" he replied

"And next time I think I might have to take some of the fun" Yachiru said as she swung her little sword above her head.

"Than there wouldn't be any for me," Kenpachi said annoyed

"You can have mine" Naruto said grinning as he fell to his back and reverted to his normal form.

"Hey don't forget us" Ikkaku said as he and Yumchika now stood behind Yachiru. Tatsuki who was now awake but still groggily was helped over to Naruto by Orihime and she fell on top of Naruto in an awkward hug.

"Whoa, don't forget the rest of the divisions." Renji barked

"Don't worry the eleventh can handle it, wouldn't want anyone getting dirty." Kenpachi said raising one arm with RanMyaku in it. Yachiru knocked his hand back to the ground and scolded him. Yamamoto tapped his cane on the ground. Everyone stopped laughing and looked towards their general.

"It seems that we have all been fooled by these traitors. We must stay on a high alert, with the loss of 3 captains and numerous injured, Soul society is at its weakest in many years." Everyone nodded as he said this.

"Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki" Naruto sat up straight and looked at Yamamoto.

"You did exceptionally well today. With the release of your Bankai you now have the qualities needed to become a captain." Naruto looked at him with a shocked look. The other captains smiled at Naruto's fortune.

"No thanks" was his quick and blunt reply. Everyone except those of the 11th looked at him confused. Kenpachi held a hand over his mouth trying to stifle his laughter.

"Maybe in a few more years or something, but for now I'm staying right where I am" Naruto said confidently. Yamamoto opened his eyes and looked at the young shinigami for a few seconds. Kenpachi burst out laughing unable to control himself.

"Very well then, since you are so determined in your answer we will wait until you are ready" Yamamoto turned and began to walk away. "There will be a captains meeting tomorrow at 10 o clock in the morning"

"Good work Naruto" Shunsui said placing a hand on his head.

"Impressive Bankai, you have there" Ukitake said as he walked by.

"Thanks" Naruto replied grinning.

"I am amazed Naruto that you are able to use chakra here in the afterlife. It will sure give you an edge over everyone"

"Yea it will. Hey wait you can teach me some Jutsu right?"

Sarutobi thought about it for a minute. " I guess I could but it would only be the hand seals and what I remembered. I can't perform the Jutsu anymore"

"Thanks Gramps" Naruto said closing his eyes imagining all he could do.

The various other captains each gave their words and left to return to their barracks.

"Alright let's head home"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto leaned up out of his bed with a yawn. He looked around expecting to see someone rooming with him.

"Wonder where Ichigo went"

Naruto stood and got dressed and geared up as he began to stumble to the kitchen.

"Move over you bald headed freak!"

"Out of the way strawberry"

Naruto looked down the hallway to see Ichigo and Ikkaku trying to shove past each other to be the first to the kitchen.

"Morning Narutooo" Orihime and Tatsuki called from behind Ichigo and Ikkaku.

"Good morning."

Bam…..Crash…..Rip

Ichigo and Ikkaku were now on top of each other on the floor.

"Hey Yachiru"

Yachiru bounded over them and made sure to step on their heads. She landed next to Naruto and grabbed his hand pulling him along. Orihime and Tatsuki also walked over them

"Ow, she's strong" Ichigo grumbled from under Ikkaku.

"Yea"

"Good morning Ikkaku, Ichigo" Yumchika said as he tip toed around the two on the floor. Chad and Ishida followed suit, and avoided the downed shinigami.

"Will you get off me now" Ichigo growled.

"What you think I like being in this position." Ikkaku yelled back as he began to wrestle again with Ichigo.

"Will you two get a room"

They both immediately stopped and looked up at Kenpachi who looked at them with a confused look.

Kenpachi just sighed and kicked them both toward the kitchen where they rolled and landed by the table. The others who were already eating looked up and then continued eating.

"Guess Kenpachi found them" Naruto said taking a piece of bacon from the platter.

Yachiru reached over and swiped the piece of bacon from Naruto and ate it with a grin. Naruto looked back at the little vice captain who beamed right back at Naruto. There was one piece of bacon left on the plate. Naruto and Yachiru were staring at each other.

Naruto moved first and Yachiru followed right after and hit the plate first. They both looked closer at noticing the bacon was gone. They looked up as Tatsuki munched on it with a smile.

"That was minnneeee" Yachiru whined causing everyone to look at her. Tatsuki stopped chewing and looked at the vice captain with a confused look.

"O hush Yachiru-chan, I brought more" Yumchika said as he set down a whole platter in front of the little girl and another in the middle of the table.

"Yay" she cried causing everyone to chuckle.

"Alright, as much fun as this week has been, it's time for you humans to return to your world." Kenpachi said setting down his cleared plate.

"We wouldn't want to fall behind in school" Orihime said in a scholarly way.

"You know I might ask for patrol duty for that area again. It was fun there" Naruto said thinking.

A knock at the door was heard and Ikkaku got up to answer it as it was flung open in his face. Yorouchi walked in with a smile.

"Ready to go guys" She asked and everyone nodded and got up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Ryoka stood in front of Yamamoto who wore a grandfatherly smile. The other captains were gathered as well as a few lieutenants.

"It seems that we are in your debt for your help with this fiasco. You will always be welcome back as long as you don't cause any problems." He finished with a grin. Ukitake stepped forward.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." He withdrew a badge from his pocket. "This badge signifies you as a substitute shinigami. It will also allow you to release your soul reaper form from your body."

Ichigo hung the badge at his waist "Thanks a lot"

"The rest of you all have your own unique powers. Use them well. We may need your assistance in the future" Yamamoto said as Ukitake opened the portal that would lead them back to Karakura. Everyone said their goodbyes and started to walk through the portal. Tatsuki gave Naruto a hug.

"I hope you come visit" She said looking up at him slightly.

"I will trust me"

"I do" She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. Naruto smiled and took the necklace from Tsunade and put it around Tatsuki's neck.

"This was from my granny back home. Keep it safe for me"

"Thank You Naruto-kun" Tatsuki gave him another hug. A flash went off and they both looked up to see Yachiru sitting on Kenpachi's shoulder with a camera. They both grinned.

"Alright see you Naruto-kun" Tatsuki called as she caught up to the others who had already left to go home.

The portal closed and everyone began to walk away. Yachiru appeared in front of Naruto.

"Good picture Naruto, I am going to make a really realy big one" she said stretching her arms for an example.

"He he thanks?"

"O and Naruto" Yachiru said as she ran over to Yamamoto.

"Yea?"

"It's time to fight ken-chan" She called with a wave. Naruto gulped and rolled to the side as Kenpachi's sword occupied his previous position.

"Right now?" Naruto pleaded

"Don't tell me you are afraid" He exclaimed and began swinging his wildly coordinated attacks.

"Of Yachiru maybe, not you" he teased causing Kenpachi to grin.

He swung down and Naruto swung upwards blocking and parried Kenpachi to the side. Naruto reached forward to grab him but he was punched away by Kenpachi's free hand.

Naruto rolled on the ground and then flipped to a standing position. Naruto pointed the katana forward.

Sing to the Heavens: Shugotenshi

**Roar down through Hell: Kyuubi**

Naruto now adorned his sword and shield and stood across from his captain. Naruto's short sword glowed as the fire of Kyuubi swirled around it.

Spread to the Ends of the Earth: RanMyaku

Kenpachi's blade now pulsed with black energy as it leaked from the sword. The captains looked in amazement at Kenpachi's sword. It gave off an aura of death that seemed to chill them to the bone.

They met in a ball of black and red. Kenpachi spun and swung down. Naruto raised his shield and moved towards Kenpachi with his short sword scraping the ground. Kyuubi met flesh as he sliced him in the chest. When the blade had moved above his shoulder Kenpachi pulled RanMyaku towards him and trapped Naruto with his shield pressing into his back. Kenpachi grabbed him by the head and tossed him into the air.

"Better watch out"

Chaos Wave

The pitch-black crescent moon flew towards Naruto who dangled in the air. He maneuvered his shield below him.

Tenrai Kouken

A wall of water extended from the sides of the shield and blocked Kenpachi's attack.

Fox Fire

A bluish orange ball of flame raced towards Kenpachi who grinned in his normal madman way. He moved his free hand to his sword and gripped it with both hands.

The captains caught the action and wondered on its result. Yamamoto grinned. He knew that Kenpachi would need this technique.

Chaos Wave

The black energy sliced the fireball in two with no resistance as it sailed towards Naruto at a speed much greater than the first one. An explosion occurred where Naruto once stood in the air.

Summoning Jutsu

Kenpachi and the other captains wondered at what would come forth. A small metal object landed in front of Kenpachi. He looked up to see Many more of them coming down. He never moved though as they all landed harmlessly around him in a large circle.

"Kunai!!" Yachiru shouted and pointed as she jumped on Yamamoto's shoulder.

"This is the strongest attack in the ninja world. " Sarutobi called.

Ten Naruto's descended in his Bankai form. Kenpachi grinned as he began to dispatch the clones one by one. Kenpachi sliced the last clone and stood wondering where Naruto is.

"Don't tell me you have become a coward." He taunted

"No just preparing" He said as he walked into everyone's view. He reached to his back and pulled out his Waikaizashi. It pulsed Red energy off of it in a rhythm.

"I haven't done this in a while so I'm still getting the hang of it." Naruto explained.

Naruto stood straight and his ethereal wings tightened.

Flying Thunder God

Naruto blurred away with a black remainder of light. He appeared under Kenpachi and punched him in chest. Kenpachi swung and hit air. Naruto kicked him in the back and Kenpachi swung again.

"That speed is amazing" Soi Fon commented.

"It seems he is very fast," Yamamoto said.

Kenpachi was taking a beating and reached out with one hand and grabbed Naruto's leg. He threw him to the ground where he landed in a crater and a cough. Kenpachi swung down and Naruto grabbed RanMyaku with his left hand as the white plates glowed contrasting RanMyaku's black aura. Naruto rolled slightly and let the blade crash into the ground next to him. Kenpachi swung again but Naruto was already gone.

Kenpachi stood up straight. "You asked for it Naruto"

Naruto stood across from him panting heavily. "How so?"

Kenpachi grinned and looked back at Yamamoto. "I could use some help"

Yamamoto and the other captains raised their eyes as Kenpachi looked at the general.

Naruto skid back past Kenpachi with an oomph. Kenpachi smiled down as Yachiru stood on Kenpachi's shoulder with her Zanpakutou drawn.

"I get to fight yay" The little girl squealed. All of the other captains were watching with interest because they had never seen little Ychiru fight before.

She disappeared from Kenpachi's shoulder and moved to kicked Naruto in the back. Naruto blurred away using the Flying Thunder God and threw his hands up to block a strike from Yachiru. She landed on the ground and then kicked out at Naruto who was already gone.

"Damn you are fast Yachiru" Naruto panted as he stood behind Kenpachi who grinned at his 'daughter'.

"I hope you aren't done Naruto" She said with a frown.

He and yachiru disappeared and were met in the middle with their zanpoktous locked in combat. Kenpachi arrived and swung down at Naruto. His left hand grabbed Yachiru's blade as Naruto spun and blocked RanMyaku with Kyuubi. Naruto continued in his twirl and smashed Yachiru into Kenpachi's stomach. They both flew back with a grunt while Yachiru got right back up.

"This might hurt a little Captain" Naruto called as Kenpachi was already charging him.

**Fox Fire**

The blast of fire met Kenpachi head on and caused no damage. When Kenpachi cleared the smoke he saw Naruto had moved back and sheathed his sword. He was now moving his hands fast and in an odd manor.

**Aerial Combustion.**

Kenpachi flew back hard. He felt as if the gravity around him had multiplied a hell of a lot in that short amount of time.

Naruto ducked as Yachiru appeared ready to kick Naruto's face. He turned to the side as a thrust from Yachiru cut his chest. Naruto spun away from Yachiru.

**Mass Shadow Clone**

The area became engulfed in black and white as Hundreds of Naruto's now stood opposing them.

Many pops could be heard as Yachiru was sprinting around and dispersing the clones at a ridiculous pace. Kenpachi reached up and tore off his eye patch. The sudden burst of energy destroyed all the clones.

"Wow he's good ken-chan" Yachiru said as she stood next to her captain.

"Yea, now where did he go" He grunted.

Everyone but Kenpachi and Yachiru noticed the sudden appearance of the captain of the 12th division.

"Where did he run off to now?" Kenpachi said angry.

"You must have scared him with your looks." Kurosatshi called.

Kenpachi looked over his shoulder to glare at the captain insulting him. Sarutobi was the only one who caught on.

"It seems he must not think of you as a good use of time" He taunted more. Yachiru kicked him in the face only to have him disappear in a poof of smoke.

"Huh? I thought I kicked the weird man" she said with a finger to her mouth.

Naruto appeared behind Kenpachi by use of the flying thunder god and stabbed Kenpachi in the back.

He turned quickly and grasped Naruto in his hand. "it seems you are out of energy. I guess we have to work on that."

"Yea, I never expected Yachiru to be as fast as the Flying Thunder God." Naruto said with pants of exhaustion"

"You done?" Kenpachi asked

"Not yet." Naruto twirled and kicked himself free of Kenpachi's grip. Yachiru appeared and kicked him straight up.

**Chaos Wave**

Naruto cursed as he was hit full force with the blast from Kenpachi. He fell back to the ground in a heap of limbs.

Naruto stood up. He fell back to one knee as his wings hovered behind him.

"Is that enough captian?" Naruto asked

Kenpachi looked at Naruto with a serious face. "For now I guess it is." Naruto immediately fell back while reverting back to normal. Yachiru was at his side in an instant. She poked him in the tummy.

"Is he dead?" She asked

"No, just exhausted." Kenpachi said.

"ohhh"

"Let's go back to the barracks." Kenpachi said as he hefted Naruto over his shoulder. Ikkaku and Yumchika followed right behind Kenpachi on the right or left. Yachiru appeared on Kenpachi's other shoulder.

"That concludes our show! Until Next time" She yelled while waving and giving a bow.

The other chuckled at the girl's antics before they took returned to their bases, all thinking about naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A mighty woman walked towards the edge of the tower. A podium set in front of her. Below stood many people. Behind her and hidden from view a large man sighed as he walked away.

She walked right to the edge.

"War has been declared"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo walked down the street towards his school. He felt alone, no longer was the loudmouth blonde kid walking with him. The two of them were know throughout the school as the toughest kids and no one messed with them or their friends. He wondered what it would be like now that Naruto was gone.

Of course the others were strong in their own right, but there was those without powers who could be harmed. He stopped and looked up at the sky.

"I hope you come back"

"Me too." Chad said joining him in looking to the sky.

"He said he would, so don't worry" Chad comforted as he continued his walk.

Ichigo was seated across from the seat now occupied by Rukia. She had moved from the back of the class and taken Naruto's spot for the past two months. Everyone came in and sat down. Ichigo could hear the whispers of Naruto's whereabouts.

The teacher strolled into the classroom merrily like she did every day.

"Good morning class." She announced and immediately noticed the absence of Naruto.

"Well it seems we will finally be able to get some work done now."

Some students laughed while a small few knew that he probably wouldn't be back in the class ever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In soul society 2 people hurried through a portal. Three others walked away grinning all for the same reason. They would have peace and quiet, for a while at least.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It seems that within a month's time, the armies of our enemies will be upon us. Our best ninja are out protecting our allies from the sand in their trek here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo was twirling his pencil. He couldn't concentrate at all. He turned and saw that Tatsuki had her head down and her eyes were a little red. He guessed that she was crying through the night. It was now that Ichigo finally noticed the necklace around her neck. Tatsuki noticed Ichigo staring and smiled at him.

"Don't worry, he'll come back" Ichigo whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Even though the village hidden in the sands has been destroyed, many of their populace has escaped, over 95%. They are on their way here. This is where we will make our stand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo was now tapping his pencil in annoyance as he had just answered a question incorrectly.

He gave the answer of 'Cheese' to an algebra question not really feeling like learning today.

A knock at the door had him awake in a second. Everyone was glad for an interruption. The teacher who had been in the back of the classroom answered 'coming' as she walked towards the door.

"Oww, stop it sis"

"Get off"

BAM

"Go in already"

"I can't leave you running around"

BAM

The door splintered just before the teacher could open it. A student seemed to be underneath the remains of the door.

"O My God. Are you Ok" the teacher asked.

"He's fine, he just doesn't want me to kick his butt anymore" a short girl said as she walked in the doorway.

"Hi everyone!!" She waved

"Um how old are you?" a random student asked.

"Ummmmm" She had one hand up and was counting on her fingers. She showed the class five fingers as she exclaimed 12.

"That hurt you little" the person under the debris tackled the girl back through the wall and more wrestling could be heard outside the class.

"Ok, ok I give I'll stop" the boy pleaded.

A resounding smack was heard as he was sent back through the door.

The kid sat up with a red handprint on his face. "Owwww, Yachiru-chan you didn't have to hit me so hard"

"Naruto!" Ichigo and Tatsuki exclaimed.

"Well. If you are finished Naruto you can take a seat in the back." The teacher ordered. Naruto got up and walked to his seat waving to everyone.

"Now for you, where do you belong" the teacher said as she turned around to ask Yachiru but couldn't find her.

"Right here teacher-lady" she said waving from a now occupied seat next to Naruto and behind Orihime.

"She's really smart even though she acts nothing like it" Naruto said. Yachiru stabbed him in the top of his hand with a pencil causing Naruto to scream. He turned his hand upside down and the pencil was still stuck in his hand.

"Oww Yachiru-chan, it hurts" he said as he started waving his hand around. The entire class was now laughing at Naruto's misfortune.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The class was now out to lunch outside the school. Naruto and Yachiru were sitting in the branches of a tree while the others sat below them.

"So why are you guys back?" Ishida asked

"Got bored" Naruto replied

"No" Yachiru slapped Naruto causing him to fall out of the tree. "He and ken-chan had their fight and Naruto didn't want to fight anymore."

Naruto jumped back up and yelled at Yachiru. "I fought with him three times in two days. I couldn't move!!"

"So he beat you pretty badly?" Ichigo asked.

"Hell NO" Naruto shot back causing the others to look with confusion.

"I can hold my own against Kenpachi. If I use one move I can beat him." Naruto said proudly as he folded his arms. Yachiru jumped down and stood in front of Naruto.

"He throws all these kunai" the little girl waved her arms around and made some poses. "Then he can teleport to where any of them are in an instant." She finished.

"So you can beat Kenpachi?" Tatsuki asked with a half grin.

"Maybe, I don't really know" he answered truthfully

"Then why did you run to our world?" Ichigo asked.

"Because freaking Kenpachi got Yachiru to fight with him!!" He said glaring at the girl. The others were a little confused, none had ever seen Yachiru fight before.

"He asked me to fight. He never lets me do that" She said back.

"So what was so bad?" Ishida pointed out

"She's as fast as my Flying Thunder God!"

"Ooo that's the move with the kunai." Yachiru was now jumping in place at the mention of the name.

Naruto was about to reply but felt a tingling in his left arm. He fell to one knee as his arm erupted in pain. Naruto ripped his shirt sleeve off and showed a small tattoo of a toad.

"Crap, we need somewhere secluded" he said as he started running to the back of the school.

"Orihime can you put a barrier?" Ichigo asked as they caught up and everyone was in a corner hidden from everyone else.

"Sure" She said as a orange barrier spread and encompasses them all.

"Needs to be bigger than that" Naruto grunted through clenched teeth. Orihime expanded the barrier to a larger area.

"Ichigo, the badge"

Ichigo took his badge and hit Naruto in the chest releasing him from his gigai.

**BANKAI**

Naruto turned into his angel form and had already bitten his thumb.

Summoning Jutsu

A yellow toad stood beneath Naruto. A little fatter than most that Naruto summoned.

"Hey Gamatatsu, what's the matter" Naruto asked worried for the fearful toad.

Kichi told me to come and tell you to come back to Konoha

"What's going on?"

The armies have made their move. They will be outside Konoha in 7 hours

"Crap."

Are you coming now?

"No I can't yet" Naruto said while pulling on his hair. Gamatatsu looked a little saddened by Naruto's answer.

"Alright I got it." Naruto said as he summoned a bunch of paper and a brush. He drew for about 10 minutes while everyone peered over his shoulder at the seal.

"Gamatatsu. Put this seal on the ground in Konoha. And make sure it's the ground" The toad nodded "It has to have about 20 feet on each side. Then just add a little chakra. Got it?"

Yes Naruto-nee-san

"I am going to put another one by Urahara's shop. That is where we will all meet as soon as we can ok? He said to the others who Naruto guessed would be coming with him.

"Yea, Yea, now get your ass back to Konoha. And don't tell anyone even Tsunade or Jiraiya"

Ok CYA soon.

The yellow toad disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Alright. Ready to go back to soul society?" Naruto asked as he reverted to normal.

"Hell Yea." Ichigo exclaimed.

"This month is going to be boring anyway" Tatsuki said as she flexed and took a few light jabs at Ichigo.

"Let's go tell Ken-chan. He will love the news." The vice captain stated with joy as she sliced the air creating a portal.

"We'll be back in a few hours." Naruto said as he and Yachiru stepped forward.

:Alright, meet at Urahara's after school?" Ichigo asked

"Sounds good"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Yachiru landed gracefully out of the portal. The two guards who greet the travelers raised their hands to greet them but they were already gone, sprinting off towards the 11th.

After 4 minutes of high speed running they arrived at the barracks. Naruto kicked open the main door to find Ikkaku and Yumchika asleep in the middle of the floor. Kenpachi was leaning against a wall. He just cracked his one eye open. Naruto smiled as Yachiru sat on his shoulder.

"I got a War for Ya"

Kenpachi's eyes opened as he put a hand on the ground and got right up. Ikkaku and Yumchika stretched and jumped up and stood next to Kenpachi.

"Lead the Way" Kenpachi said

"We gotta go tell the Genreral though right?" Naruto said hoping the answer would be a no.

"Yea. You got to convince him to let the eleventh go." Ikkaku said as they ran along te roofs.

"I'll tell him that we are going on a small vacation."

"To the beach?" Yachiru added

"No to a battle!" Naruto exclaimed as the reached the first division barracks. Naruto entered first and saw Yamamoto and Sarutobi behind two desks doing some paperwork as they sipped on some tea.

"Hmmm. What brings the strongest of the eleventh to our office?" Yamamoto asked.

"My home world is under attack, We would like to go assist them"

"Shinigami are not meant to meddle in the matters of the human world. Therefore…" Sarutobi leaned over and whispered into his captain's ear.

"It seems that you will be able to go."

The group got really excited now.

"There is but two conditions" Sarutobi said as he sat back with a smile. Yamamoto continued.

"There is a soul there known as Orochimaru." At this Naruto grew angry. His eyes even pulsed red for a second.

"He is to be exterminated because he has been trapping souls there which is unbalancing the worlds.

"Like the Quincy did?" Ikkaku asked

"Yes, precisely. The second request is that Sarutobi accompany you"

"Alright. I was hoping that he would be coming as well. That'll strike fear into the enemy as they see a dead Hokage return to defend Konoha" Naruto said grinning like a little kid with a big bag of candy.

"How do you plan on getting the Ryoka there?" Yamamoto asked as they were leaving.

Naruto turned around in amazement that the general had known. He gulped before explaining.

"I have a seal set up in Karakura town to transport us all there. One of my toad summons put the other back in Konoha"

Yamamoto smiled. "Good choice of plans. Be careful then."

The group bowed and opened the doors.

"This counts as your vacation time" Yamamoto called as they left earning a growl from the eleventh and a chuckle from the general.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
